Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds
by Mandamoonrose
Summary: The planing for Jareth and Sarah's wedding, but the Maid of Honor and Best Man have issues...Jarth and Sarah try to solve the issues with trickery of their own while still preparing for their big day...
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

This is a short story of what I normally encounter in my garden…which leads to a new adventure …sorry if it is too fluffy…

Chapter 1, Introductions

_I am an early bird when I rise from my bed to brush away the morning tears from my eyes. My cat is still sleeping on my legs so I move aside gently to not disturb her as I draw back the curtains next to my small bed. It is a warm morning, and since it is spring break from college I do have the given opportunity to sleep in at my leisure, but I am too anxious this morning to keep sleeping, it has become a new habit for me for a year now. I have a morning ritual that is a guarded secret and delight. _

I'll explain, I still live with my parents in a country home near a river by a forest near Boston, such a beautiful scenery makes it worth the drive to the local community college where I'm attending an RN (Registered Nurse) program to get certified. I did enjoy working a vet assistant during high school for years, but I do enjoy help human beings as well.

Anyways, for years my Mom and I have always planted gardens around the house, vegetables, fruit trees, flowers and healing herbs. I always enjoyed getting my hands dirty with soil and planting seeds and filling the bird feeders under our fruit trees. Every morning I wake up early to make myself a cup of coffee, take out my sketch book or Emily Dickenson and sit in the gazebo Dad built for Mom when they first moved here. I enjoy spending my quiet time in the morning to enjoy watching the different kinds of birds that visit the garden, I would sketch them or (call me weird) I would have conversations with them. We also have noisy chickens in a secure coop by the woodpile by our house, they are a bit too chatty to my liking. Whenever I need more quiet to study or sketch I simply walk down a trail from the back of our garden to the river where there are tall rock ledges that I used to jump from when I was a kid. The sound of running water is always soothing to my soul.

It was on one of these fine mornings that I was making flash cards on medications over a cup of coffee and blueberry muffin when I saw this odd looking bubble float into the garden and pop (not kidding!) next to my half eaten muffin and became a formal looking parchment with a red seal as the stamp. At first I thought I was seeing things and pondering if my early hours were becoming unhealthy for my college lifestyle. It wasn't like I had much of a social life anyways when all I do in my free time was study, heck, many of the girls in the program accused me of being gay since I obviously didn't have a boyfriend of husband! I pinched myself to see if it was not a dream. The letter was still there, and it also looked glittery on the old parchment. My Mom runs a book store in Boston so I know how to handle and recognize old fashioned material. I carefully picked it up at my finger tips, and turned it over to see if it had a name on it. The handwriting obviously was done by a fine quill pen with Indiana ink, with lovely cursive handwriting, it was defiantly old fashioned, and it read my name. And not just my first name mind you, my entire name! Only my family and very few close friends know my entire name, it does embarrass me often since people laugh at me. _Alexandria Cornelia Lavender Petunia Ann-Marie Rose Williams, _mind you I am not from Cuba! It's just an odd family tradition in our history from my Mom's side of the family since she comes from a llllloooooonnnnnngggggg line of gardeners, and the odd tradition is that the girls always got these long names with a combination of flowers (or herbs) and normal names from what their mothers' favorites were. You can tell what my Mom enjoys growing the most right. You should see the odd names of my cousins and aunts. The only one who shares my rebellious sentiments to keep our long names short and sweet is my cousin Sarah. Both of us do stay in touch over the years since high school, if it were not for the fact that we were family and friends since we were children we wouldn't have survived high school. We were not what you would consider normal, besides the long flower name secret, we were considered mature by our teachers, but wierdos to our peers.

Sarah and I always shared our secrets with one another since we were kids(we are smiliar in age, I'm only older by a few months), and comforted each other when times became hard. To the night when Sarah lost her mother in the car accident and watched as her Dad remarried a year later. I sympathized since her step-mother kept trying to change Sarah to meet her standards around the household, including adding the addition of her new step-brother Toby. For three years I watched Sarah become bitter towards her family, she stopped talking to me for an entire year when she was 15 due to all the drama at home. It was hard to cope with having a lab partner who didn't want to cooperate. The only way I got her to open up was whenever I took her to the book store after school to look for fairy tales, or give her ideas for short stories, she would write and I would draw the pictures. Her favorite story was a small red book titled "The Labyrinth" that she took to carrying everywhere she went. I enjoyed acting out the book with her and her family sheepdog Merlin in the parks whenever I was not needed to work at the shop or the local vet. Sarah would sometimes feel hurt and voice her pain whenever I didn't have time for her, so I tried to make it up to her by drawing sketches of the Labyrinth characters for her to hang on her wall. She liked the fairy ones, the great maze, dwarves, goblins, and bird creatures, I always sketched her in her Medieval costume as the princess of the story. But the one character she was always never satisfied with was the Goblin King. I tried doing other sketches of goblins but she would always tell me that they were wrong or I was missing something, but I didn't have much to go on! The book doesn't give that much of a description I was constantly trying to be creative to Sarah's frustration. To make up for it, I asked one of my friend's dad to make a figure of the Goblin King as a human form, menacing and dark. I gave it to Sarah for her birthday, and for once she said it was similar to what she had in mind!

One day at school Sarah was even bitterer than ever, kept mumbling under her breathe about Tody crying all night and her being unable to sleep, life not being fair. Toby was in the terrible twos stage so I didn't blame her, I tried to cheer her up by my latest drawings on the way to drama class but she only brushed them off as we entered the auditorium. I asked if she wanted to hang out after school at the bookshop, but she turned me down to go recite Labyrinth in the park with Merlin. I was assigned to help at the vet clinic so I didn't see her for the rest of the day and thought to drop in the next day, Saturday, to check on her.

Sarah was a completely changed person since that day; she even cleaned up her room and kissed Tody on the cheek! She was smiling a wayward smile constantly at her vanity mirror and bedroom window as if expecting something to happen. I grilled her for answers, only to see her sadly sign and tell me it was nothing, but I could tell. She some was having me sketch Labyrinth characters again, this time she gave me whole new details about how they should look, she even gave them names as if she knew them personally! The Goblin King once again frustrated her, she gave many excessive details, such as mismatched eyes (blue and blown I think), tall, swimmer's body, tight breeches (don't know how she came up with that one!), a feathery cape (like soft owl wings), sparkly face with sharp eyebrows with makeup markings, a royal turned down nose, thin lips, sharp teeth (what are we Vampire girls now?), a flowing dark cape, and a worn yet handsome face of a mature man. I became even more confused, #1 how is that a Goblin King? #2 I didn't recall these descriptions in the storybook… #3 why does he resemble the David Bowie poster on her bedroom wall? But I couldn't turn down her eager face and pleading tones, I love her like and sister to do anything to make her stay this happy after 3 or so years of bitterness, so for years I allowed her to carry on this secret hobby of collecting Labyrinth pictures and write stories about the characters that took place in the great maze. Sounds crazy, but I found myself wishing that this whimsical place existed to continue making Sarah happy and content. She and I started to hang out more, more guys at school asked her out but she always turned them down calling them "foolish little boys who didn't even come close to her expectations", she spent more time with Toby enjoying every moment with him (even asking me to sketch him often in his red and white strip pjs), and even tried to get allow better with her parents.

As time rolled on though, I noticed her becoming a bit depressed at times, mumbling nonsense about someone not caring about her, and never seeing HIM again. I questioned who HE was, but like the clever actress she was, she would always change her features and the subject to throw me off. For years, these mood swings began to become ongoing or once in a blue moon.

Anyways, I am getting ahead of myself, someone dared to put my entire name on this letter and make it all fit beautifully! Not even my parents dared to play a joke on me like this, they knew it annoyed me greatly, especially in front of company. I cleaned my butter knife with a napkin and used it to break the seal. Seeing it was safe from any anthrax power I opened it up to read:

His Royal Highness Goblin King Jareth Lysander James Lutin the Fourth of the Underground,

Formally requests your presence to bare witness to the union of his future Queen and soul mate

Lady Sarah Rosemary Camellia Fern Marie Delia Elizabeth of the Aboveground

On the day of Our Lord the 15th of May Underground, and the 16th of May Aboveground

You presence is also required by the Lady Sarah to become her Maid of Honor in the ceremony,

To learn the formalities of court and customs that is to be expected, you shall be summoned to court at once to review for a month your duties as Royal Maid of Honor.

To oppose such a generous request is considered an act of treason and punishment of instant Bogging.

Many blessings to you and have a pleasant day.

"What the FLYING FLIP? Who would come up with an Invitation like this!"

May was in 2 months from now! I had schoolwork to finish! And how did whoever learn Sarah's FULL name! It was creepy enough that I had received such an invitation, but what happened next was even creepier! A dark golden brown barn owl swooped into the garden gazebo and perched itself on the back of the empty chair right across from me! I have seen owls at a distance, but never this close before! My mind flew back to my sketch book full of barn owls Sarah would beg me to draw in the past and my mind tried to remind my body what to do when near such a beautiful yet skittish nocturnal animal. I could tell it male, with gorgeous feathers of black, brown and dark gold, but the eyes held me in studded as a deer in the headlights. Barn Owl eyes were never mismatched colors, (of course Sarah's drawings always were) but this one had the colors gold and brown. Suddenly before my very eyes the owl began to change! Yes, change, morph in a sense into a tall man! This tall man looked familiar but he had long black hair with golden highlights that was wild yet was held back as a ponytail, sharp features of eye markings that shimmered gold and silver, and those eyes continued to hold my gaze as if daring me to try and look away! His skin was pale with held no facial hair, even his broad chest was pale of any hair, (I'm not kidding here! His frilly shirt was open down to his navel! Who did he think he was the next GQ model), his hands were covered with white gloves and his thin lips gave me a bit of a smirk as I sat across from him in shock. When he spoke, his head was lifted high as if looking down is nose at me as a dominant male, with a crisp British accent,

"I take it Sarah neglected to mention my arrival with the invitation."

I gave myself a mental shake and decided to answer the mysterious stranger, "Pardon me, but who are you and why have you trespassed into my garden?"

He took a brief glance at the garden around us, shrugged his elegant shoulders and rose from his chair as he responded, thinking the weird guy was about to make a move on me, I clutch the heavy textbook in my lap which was conveniently hidden under the table. I rose from my chair ready to strike when the stranger bowed, "My name is High Prince Gareth II and third in line for the Fae throne, and I am also known as simply being the King of Dreams."

_How humble_, I sarcastically thought as he made no movement to return to his seat but continue to stare down at me, hey I'm only 5 foot 4 inches! Whereas this man was a giant! I now had more of a body profile of the man before me, he was wearing a dark cloak over his shoulders flowing in the cool morning breeze, he was wearing leggings that looked a bit too snug for my view, and tall brown riding boots that gleaned in the morning sun rise. Suddenly he reminded me why he looked familiar, the Goblin King drawings Sarah had me draw! But this man wasn't blonde and his eyes were not mismatched blue and brown, and he said his name was Gareth not Jareth from the book. Was this a joke by Sarah? But Sarah never did practical jokes on anyone, heck even her knock-knock jokes were terrible when we were children!

I cleared my throat and put on y professional face, in nurse training we learn to train out features to appear calm and not reveal judgment or fear, I looked back at the Goblin King look-alike and calmly asked, "Are you by chance related to the Goblin King?"

The man raised an elegant eyebrow with a calm and serene face, "I see you do know the situation, very well then once you gather your things I shall summon some goblins to carry them while I escort you to the Underground."

"Excuse me?"

He looked confused by my phrase, "Have I missed something Miss Williams?"

"First of all, is this even real or someone's idea of a terrible practical joke on me and my family, and second what on earth is the matter with you! Don't you realize that I can't drop my classes at the drop of a hat? If I so much as miss a day of class, even if I am ill, I'll lose class credit for my final grade, which will also cost me a job in the future! Do you know how long it takes to get into a good creditable Medical Program that can train and certify people to work anywhere in this country? Of course not, you're from a fairy tale that isn't real and if I don't leave in the next few minutes I'll be late for my Disease class!"

At about this time I check my watch and held back a shriek, I had wasted more time than I thought with this creepy dude that I lost track of the time, I needed to leave of else I wouldn't even get a parking space let alone get to class on time! Punctuality was also graded!

I rushed to continue to put my supplies into my back pack when a gloved hand gripped my arm halting me from putting my textbook into the bag, it was the Gareth dude again, only he was looking at me with a stern glance, "Miss Williams, it is already a risk of treason to have a commoner yell in the face of royalty, and your orders are to come to the Underground with me today to help your cousin."

I fought to pull my arm away, but his one handed grip was too strong for me to escape, I glared at the giant man, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to think about that later, now let me go, I need to go to school!"

His gaze sharpened at me, staring at me as he would transform back into a giant owl and I was the mouse in his talons, "Miss Williams, I have strict orders from the Goblin King to escort you the Underground immediately!"

"In your dreams you so-called Dream King!" In my defense I whipped the heavy textbook around the to make contact with his face making a big bashing noise when it came into contact with his nose.

As he yelped and winced in pain holding his nose, he released my grip which gave me the opportunity to run away from the gazebo towards the garden's side gate. I did feel guilty though for hitting his handsome face so I looked back and yelled, "I'm sorry! But this class is already like risking my life and time right now!"

I then jumped into my silver Saturn car and sped out the driveway, trying to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

**Chapter 2, A New Secret **

I barely made it to class on time, it was a miracle that Judy Bakerson hadn't tried to take my seat in the front row again, she was always was looking for ways to get on my case since I started as a freshman at the local community college, now here she was years later always trying to get on my nerves. Do I detest the young woman? I wish I didn't but yes, the blonde coo-coo head seemed to have a life goal in making my miserable. Even though I got my seat in time, she had decided to threaten my poor desk mate into leaving so she could sit next to me before the teacher arrived, I chose to ignore her as she gave me her phony Cover girl sticky smile.

"SSooooo, what's new Alex?"

"Morning Judy, sorry can't talk need to study."

The blonde twirled her newly highlighted platinum hair with a manicured finger, "That's not much of a greeting, so what's new?"

I put on my reading glasses and continued to ignore her, "need to study Judy bug off."

"That's not what Rob said last night"

That's her idea of torturing me this morning? No blackmail for answers on the next test, or making me do her hw? No, today she just wanted to try and open an old wound in the heart to make me lose my cool. Rob was my ex-fiancé, we were engaged for three years of supposed bliss, till I found out Judy seduced him and got him to end our engagement. Judy knew from Rob that I was still a virgin and didn't want to enjoy sex until marriage, unlike Judy I have principles. Rob has been hers for about a year now since we began RN training, and the girl always found an opportunity to rub it in my face.

I decide to ignore her and look out the window instead, hoping to escape and run outdoors feeling the long green grass between my toes and enjoy the early spring sights and smells.

I could have sworn that I saw the same handsome barn owl from that morning in my garden; he was perched in a tree next to the classroom window, the same one that transformed into a man, a prince, a king? I shook my head, maybe I'm not getting enough sleep? I convince myself that I was losing my mind and chose to ignore him, hoping he would go away. All the students in the class noticed him as well and soon there was a crowd by the room windows to stare at the owl. I glanced over my shoulder again and saw the owl's mismatched eyes stare right at me! I hid my face in my textbook when our Instructor walked, people still didn't move from the window.

"Good Morning, why are you all at the window?"

When everyone looked at the teacher to answer, the owl vanished! After some groans in disappointment for the distraction, life seemed to return to normal for me. I listened and took notes during lectures, did drills with new medical equipment in the classroom lab, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was still watching me.

It was around 4pm when I finished my long classes and drove to my Mom's bookstore to work. As I worked on dusting shelves, rearranging volumes, setting up the latest novels at the shop window, I once again looked up and saw the same owl sitting on top of one of the town's lampposts! He was once again staring at my every move no matter how much I tried to avoid his gaze. Why was he doing this? Then I remembered the parchment that was delivered to me that morning, I realized at I hadn't spoken to Sarah for two weeks now, both of us were preparing for Midterms, and her Literature classes were on the other side of the campus from the medical buildings. We usually called of hung out on the weekend, but we were so caught up in school work we haven't had the time. Was the invitation true? Could the Labyrinth exist? Or has Sarah's fascination of the Goblin King gone too far?

Then it hit me while I cleaned the counter near the register, Sarah does have feelings for the Goblin King! That explained all the signs over the years, her blushing cheeks, girlish urges for more sketches of him, the perfectly elaborate details, the day dreaming, it all made sense now! My cousin and best friend had fallen for a fantasy book character!

Once my shift was over, I went into my Mom's back office and shut the door behind me, I used the office phone to call Sarah's apartment. She had decided to move out so she would be closer to the campus so she wouldn't need to buy a car she rode her bicycle to school as a form of exercise. I got no answer, so I called Aunt Karen's home phone.

"Hey Karen? It's Alex-"

"Alex? Have you heard the good news?"

I held the receiver away from my ear as she squealed over the other end,

"So it is true? Sarah's-?"

She cut me off again in all of her excitement, " She's engaged! And to handsome foreign man! British I think…very smooth charmer! He's very mature! And a successful businessman! He even has a compassionate side of him, Toby adored him right away! I've never seen him react that way to a strange man before! Kept calling him a king! And I don't blame him, he carries himself as if he had royal blood lines, which he probably does! Ooooohhhhhh I'm so excited! A union like this such a hot topic of gossip with the girls at the country club this weekend, I bet you just found out that your part of the wedding party? You and Sarah were always such peas in a pod!"

"Well, I guess, but Karen-"

"Oh! When are you going to get hitched? I understand this could be your last semester before you graduate? Maybe Mr. King could introduce you to a couple of eligible bachelor friends at the wedding?"

"Wait! Who?" I've learned long ago from Sarah when it was a good time to halt Karen from her rabbling gossip, and when to keep silent to learn all she could.

"Jareth King dear, you remember him of course! Sarah told me you and her have known him for years, she said she would spend hours begging you to draw his portrait for her. I personally I don't blame her! Such a handsome face like that could have been carven by angels!"

The name sounded familiar, but the part that hit me was the fact that she said that Sarah had me draw his profile, _it couldn't be…_

"Hello? Alex? You still there?"

"Uhhhh, yes, I'm here, I-"

"Oops! Gotta go dear, Toby just got home, talk to you about wedding details soon!"

With that she hung up, and I was left dazed with the dial tone going off in my ears, was this really happening?

I snapped out of it and returned the phone to its cradle. I thought more about the recent turn of events as I gathered my back pack and walked to the parking lot across the street:

A strange invitation arrived (by bubble!) into the gazebo

A handsome stranger (with similar trademarks of the Goblin King sketches) flies (as an owl) into my garden to take me to my cousin

The same strange owl has been following me around school (literally) then disappears

Karen confirms that Sarah is engaged, to some British rich guy who carries himself like a king,(who happens to share the same name as the Goblin King in her favorite fairy tale)

Karen says that I have been sketching the man she loves for years

I got into my car, locked the doors and rubbed my temple, feeling a headache coming on. It made no sense, yet to me it did make sense! All the evident given to me has been pointing me to the Labyrinth story! Yet, why did my logical mind refuse to believe that any of it was real? I mean I do remember wishing in the past that the world would be real to make Sarah happy, but not all wishes come true right? Heck, if all wishes came true I would have been married and on my way to Ireland for my honeymoon by now.

I sighed and started the engine to drive home, not noticing the owl was once again following me.

Once I got home, I noticed something was different when I got into the house, it was dark. It was almost evening and it was getting dark outside, Dad should have been home already making a fire to greet Mom with before she could start dinner. As I glanced around the quiet house, I realized that no one was home. Then I heard a crashing noise coming from my bedroom down the hall. I grabbed the poker by the fire place and softly walked down the hallway to my room, where, I think I heard giggling from inside. Giggles that you would likely hear from small children, it made me wonder how children got this deep into the forest and entered a locked house? I gripped the door handle, took a quick breath and flew open the door to find-

"what the He-?"

"Hiya Lady! We help! We help!"

I couldn't believe my eyes, there were little creatures in my room! They are throwing things around, jumping on my bed, pulling things out of my drawers and clothset, and tossing my makeup from my bathroom into the air! I didn't know what to think or react shock or rage?

Then they suddenly bowed on their knees, one of them that seemed to be the leader of the crazy band spoke, "Welcome your Majesty, we help the Lady Sarah's Lady Cousin!"

That is when I felt someone's hot breathing on the back of my neck, I turned around quickly only to be standing a few inches away from the owl stranger, who was now somewhat human again. On closer inspection I could see that his ears looked pointed and his eyes really were mismatched. There was a difference as well, there was a white taped bandage over the bridge of his nose. I wasn't seeing things after all!

"I allowed you the time you needed to go to school, I assume your life is no longer at risk? We have already wasted enough time, don't you wish to see your cousin?"

I was completely tongue tied by everything happening to me, I found myself stuttering.

"I…I…d-don't understand, what?"

The giant man just arrogantly smirked down at my confused face. The smug jerk knew I was uncomfortable, yet he didn't look so intimidating anymore with that damaged nose.

"Miss Williams, if we do not leave now, the King will have my head, even if he is my brother."

I swallowed and somehow found my voice again.

"The, Goblin King, right? King Jareth?"

The man, Garth I think his name was, sighed, "Your cousin said that you were clever Miss Williams, I didn't expect a challenge out of you."

"Pardon me?"

The man stepped further down the hall and indicated with a gloved hand for me to follow; I cautiously followed, still gripping the poker in my hand. As we walked into the living room, he seemed to form what looked like a perfectly rounded crystal in his hand. I felt mesmerized by the magician's trick and wondered if I hadn't lost my mind. Inside the crystal I swore I could see a tall dark castle with a sunset background, Garth spoke again.

"This is where I'll escort you Miss Williams, but in order to get there the first time you must repeat these words."

He handed me a piece of paper that had the words written in ink similar to the invitation, it read:

_**I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now!**_

I looked back Garth who stood impatiently waiting for me to say the words.

"Wait a second!" I said, "In the book it says that when a person says these words they have to run the Labyrinth, and possibly stay in this realm forever and ever as a goblin. How do I know if this will not get me trapped in your world? And as a goblin no less?"

Garth sighed again and rubbed his temples, "Miss Williams, that famous book doesn't give ALL the details. These words just wish you into the Underground the first time, or if you are not in the company of a royal escort. And we don't turn our guests into goblins because they over populate as it is, why do we need more? To answer your frightful question, Miss Williams, you'll have to try and see what happens if you can't trust me, trust Lady Sarah."

I took a deep breath and prayed that I was making the right decision. I glanced up at the tall man and nodded my head.

"I'm sorry again about breaking your nose, you scared me silly."

He raised an eyebrow and offered his arm like a gentleman, "Under the circumstances I'll forgive you for such odd behavior. Come along then, and it will help if you shut your eyes before we transport, otherwise you'll feel nauseous this being your first time."

I carefully put my hand on his arm, not underneath, "thanks I'll keep that is mind."

I spoke the words and shut my eyes, a sweeping sensation carried my body as if I was floating in the air of zero gravity.

Then my feet found solid ground somehow in an upright position, I still didn't open my eyes till I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Alex! You made it!"

I opened my eyes and saw Sarah rush towards me in a medieval green dress with long wide bell sleeves, dark green ribbons were woven as a belt around her thin waist, and the bodice was covered with gold flowers and a half crescent moon that looked familiar. Her long dark hair was braided in a French braid with more green ribbons with the rest of her hair curling down her back. Her green eyes were glowing and her cheeks were flushed, never have I seen her that excited to see me.

When we hugged each other I knew that she was real and my best friend, my woman's intuition reassured me that it was not a dream. I tried to pinch my arm anyways.

"Ouch!"

Sarah laughed her beautiful soprano laugh, "What are you doing silly?"

"Pinching myself to be sure this is not a dream! Is this not a dream?"

Sarah smiled and turned me aside to look out a stone window, that's when I saw it, the Labyrinth! Better than any sketch I could have ever come up with from my imagination! It was vast and full of differences, a hedge maze on one end, a forest near the stone walls, a lake near a series of small hills, a city dump near a gate opening, and something at a further distance that was clouded by darkness. The city itself inside the labyrinth, when I looked down from the view, was vast and busy with more creatures than I could count! I found myself beginning to like the new world I seemed to have wished myself away to.

Loud laughter filled the room we were standing in and we bother turned around to see what looked like a large reception area (in medieval décor of course), where there was an odd throne made out of what looked like elephant tusks and purple drapes. There was a circular pit in the center of the stone walled room that was filled with red soft cousins. The laughter was coming from the tall blond man who was wearing what looked like riding apparel of gray breaches, a white frilly shirt, black vest, and high black riding boots. The man had sharp handsome features, yet a wide grip as he laughed, his long wild hair bobbing as he clapped a gloved hand on Garth's back.

"She broke your nose? Come on mate! What's the matter with you? You've never had a woman stand you up before?"

My eyes widened when I recognized the blond man with a deeper British accent that Gareth.

"Sarah, is that who I think it is?"

Sarah grinned at me, "yep, that's Jareth, the Goblin King, also my future husband."

My eyes widened when I looked at her, then looked down at her left hand. Sure enough, there was a big, beautiful, shiny diamonds and emeralds ring on her finger.

I whistled softly so the men wouldn't hear, "Sarah, are you sure about this? I'm happy for you but how did all of this happen?"

Sarah's face softened and she took my hand leading me towards the royals talking, "it's a long story, I think Jareth and I need to both tell you."

…

About an hour and a few cups of tea later, I sat in the cushioned pit, Gareth stood by the window looking out, and Jareth and Sarah both shared the round throne as they explained their odd love story.

Before when Sarah could begin, she introduced me to her royal fiancé, asked a goblin to bring some tea for my aching head, then proceeded to sit next to me in the pit, but Jareth swooped in picking her up bridal style and placed her on his lap as he sat on the throne. They playfully badgered about being proper in front of family members till Gareth cleared his throat reminding them to tell the story.

I was thrown in for a loop as I listened closely, Sarah during one of her bitter nights at the age of 15 had wished baby Toby away to the goblins to threaten him to stop crying. And lo and behold the King of the Goblins shows up himself in a burst of glitter to offer Sarah her dreams, she rejects them in order to save Toby, then is sent on a journey to solve the labyrinth in 13 hours. They told me about the challenges she faced and friends she made, including how Jareth was watching her and Toby the entire time through his magical crystals. He even tried to trap her in one of her dreams, only to be surprised that the dream she had created was a goblin masked ball that included a dance with him. Sarah's face was shyly blushing like a tomato during this part of the story. She had escaped the dream, gave up all her selfish greed to continue on her journey to the goblin city, where she was met by a giant robotic guard with a battle ax to then be chased by an entire army of goblins! Both of them recounted when she found a room full of stairs (sounded like an Escher room to me) where she had to face Jareth alone as an adversary to find her brother. She quoted the same dialogue that the princess in the book used to defeat the Goblin King to win her brother back. Both she and Toby were returned home, where her labyrinth friends threw her a party.

In the end, Sarah had changed that day from becoming a selfish brat to a more mature young woman, which she credits Jareth for teaching her. But what Sarah didn't know was that the girl in the book was actually a prophecy story in the Underground that claimed that any maiden who challenged the labyrinth and was successful would become the next Goblin Queen. Jareth like his father before him carried on the tradition patiently because unlike the other rulers of the neighboring kingdoms, this prophecy gave them the right to marry for love.

Jareth explained that he continued to visit the Aboveground in his owl form to keep an eye on Sarah, and to see if she still remembered him. She still had her labyrinth friends, the dwarf Hoggle, the beast Ludo, and the fox knight Sir Didymous, visit on a weekly basis, but was too scared to call on Jareth thinking he might reject her. This lasted about four months of depression for Sarah. What no one knew was that Sarah had fallen in love with the Goblin King and continued to have many dreams about him.

That is where Gareth comes into the picture, Jareth had gone to his younger brother to ask to look into Sarah's dreams to see if she had rejected him or not. What surprised him was that in almost all of her romantic dreams he was holding her in his arms, both of them happy. He flew into Sarah's room to confront her, but she was out watching a moving with me at the time so he wasn't able to talk to her, but he did find the sketch book I had traded back and forth with Sarah full of Goblin King sketches. At this time, Jareth told me that the drawings did him no justice, which made Sarah laugh. She continued on telling me how she had gotten home and caught him in her room with the drawings. Before he could leave through the open window in his owl form, she quickly made a wish for him to stay with her. This surprised them both at the time, and soon they were sitting in her room talking and becoming fast friends with similar interests. It was then and there that they agreed to continue seeing each other as just friends every few days, providing that there wasn't a runner in the labyrinth or Sarah had to study for a test.

After two years of frequent visits and secret dates between both worlds, both of them decided to take their courtship to the next stage romantically. Jareth was an honorable man so he didn't push Sarah towards any temptations that were considered inappropriate to distract her from college work. Both of them seemed to fall more in love everyday they spent together, but continued to keep their relationship a secret from their families and friends (only Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymous were their middle men if one of them couldn't contact the other). They had their fair share of arguments, which were quickly made up of course. Sarah would help Jareth with governmental conflicts he would complain on stressful days, and in turn he would help her with her college homework. It wasn't until recently when Jareth realized that Sarah would be graduating from college soon (same time as me) so he had asked her what she wanted to do with her life with a degree. She surprised him by simply saying she would rather work in the Goblin Kingdom as an advisor so she could be near him and her friends since the job she wanted in consulting was not a growing business in her area. A week later, Jareth asked her to marry him, but send out the invitations (different ones for the different ceremonies Above and Underground) till a month later. The reason it took so long was because Jareth had to convince the Fae Royal Council that Sarah was the Campion of the Labyrinth and that she would become an immortal being once they married.

I was shocked to hear that, and even more surprised by what Sarah asked me to do next.

"Alex, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me and that I had become loony."

"It's ok Sar, I understand, I'm feeling crazy just taking all this in!"

"Alex, I need to trust you with something very important before explain wedding details."

"Sure, anything."

"You can't tell anyone about this, not even Toby."

_(Please rate and review to let us know how you like this idea, and thoughts would be most appreciated) _

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box" _


	3. Chapter 3

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

Chapter 3

I sat there with a shocked look on my face, I glanced at the man and saw Gareth continue to glance out the window and Jareth had a concerned look on his face at his beloved.

"Sarah, you know I love you and support you Precious, but you are going to have to tell Tody someday."

I watched Sarah rest her head against his in such a loving gesture that made me get goose bumps, it was such a beautiful picture they naturally made. Darn I forgot my sketchbook!

Sarah spoke, "I know, I'm…just not ready to tell him the truth, I the horrible sister wished him away!"

My eyes widened as Jareth stroked her face with a gloved finger gently, "Precious, he was a two year old babe back then and even now he adores you as his loving sister. I'm sure he'll forgive you as I have."

I didn't know whether to be in awe of Sarah's fiancé for being comforting and mature, or sickly awkward over their display of affection I missed having in my past. So I chose to look away as they were obviously lost in their own little world. But I was very happy for Sarah, she's in love, she's respected by an honorable man, and in a way she was getting her fairy tale ending she always secretly wanted. It wasn't until both voices on the throne were lowered to whispers that I decided to sneak away to the other stone window on the other side of the room.

I always loved ancient stone castles, this window had a wide ledge so I was able to sit on the side of the edge and still be able to look out into the infamous Goblin City. The movement of the people below us indicated that this city held more creatures than just goblins. I enjoyed watching the citizens as they carried on their medieval lifestyles without a care in the world, it was fascinating that this realm was actually real instead of a storybook. I really began to regret not bringing my sketchpad with me! As I pondered my thoughts, I didn't notice Gareth sneak behind me again to look over my shoulder.

I turned around quickly when I felt his hot breath against my neck, my fist aiming for his face. He easily caught my small fist in his giant of a hand with a calm look on his face as if he were just catching one of his bubble crystals.

"How long were you standing there behind me? Quit freaking me out!"

He raised an elegantly glittered eyebrow at me as he stared me down, "Freaked you out? I recall you not being afraid to hit me in the nose forcefully…"

"Again, I apologize for that, but you can't just sneak up on girls like that and expect them to react to you warmly! I've been stalked before mister, and it has taught me to always be on my toes to defend myself and run away. Just give me a warning next time OK?"

His sharp eyes seemed to narrow as if I had said something that was offensive, I felt his grip on my fist soften as he used a gloved thumb to rub the back of my hand in a soothing motion.

"Where you hurt?"

My eyebrows raised, did he sound concerned? I felt my skin get that same electric sensation when he touched me before, I pulled back my hand.

"I don't break that easily your highness."

"Lady Alexandria, I'm not implying-"

I gently interuped him, "Just Alex please, we'll be family soon, remember?"

He bowed his head and gave a some-what gentle smile, "Of course, Alex, allow me to escort you to your room."

"My room? What are you saying?"

Gareth sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Lady- I mean, Alex, I've already explained this to you before and I thought that I made it clear, your cousin needs you to help her prepare for her marriage."

I took a deep calming breath to remind myself to remain calm, I can put up with people when they are annoying and infuriating but this man, this prince(or was it King or both?), this Fae, whatever he was, seemed to bring my old Irish temper (as my Dad called it growing up) back. I used to have a fiery temper in high school but only when I was extremely angry. I was forced by the school to take counseling on a weekly basis because they thought I had anger management issues, I don't have anger issues people! It's just another family trait I inherited! Sarah and I both have the long names and the freckles!

"Look, I understand that that Sarah needs help, and I do want to help her, it would be an Honor as family and her best friend to help her. I understand your brother has put you in his position and you are obviously devoted. But I can't just disappear from the real world, from my family and school life just for a few months-"

"Actually, time here is slower than above due to our 26 hour days, whereas yours are 24 hours. A weekend would feel longer than what is normal for you."

My eyes widened, this place is just like the book!

"Listen I love Sarah, but I thought I already explained it before! It took me years to get into that RN program, I'm talking about my future career here!"

"Your still young, Alex, you have all the time in the world-"

"No! it's not like that! If I drop out, I'll have to wait years before my name is drawn again from the raffle…"

"Pray tell, what is a raffle?"

I inwardly groaned, "A raffle is, well, Oh never mind! The point is I cannot live here! I am needed back home! I can't give up this opportunity, I'm almost done, and I've been in that program for already over half a year! I'll finally be finished with this challenge of sorts in 3-4 months (if I'm lucky to survive the semester). No offense to anyone, but I really NEED to get back and study!"

I hadn't realized it at the time but while I was babbling my case to Gareth, both of us had gotten caught in silent staring contest of glares. Then I heard, snickering? Both of us turned our heads towards the throne to see Sarah and Jareth holding each other and trying to submerge their amusement.

"What pray tell amuses you both?" Gareth answered calmly as his mismatched eyes continued to glare.

Sarah lost it first before her fiancé joined her in roaring laughter. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were close to falling off that throne if they were not holding onto each other.

Sarah tried to stop laughing but got the hiccups instead, "…was I (hic)…that…hee hee…(hic)…that bad! (Hic!)"

Jareth gave her an evil grin before pulling her into a scorching hot kiss to remove her hiccups. I tried to avert my eyes out of respect, but I began to feel warm inside just listening to those two make out like crazy.

Gareth rolled his eyes and cleared his throat loudly.

Jareth and Sarah separated, her hiccups gone, Jareth gave her a knowing smirk,

"You were a challenge to begin with Precious, but your constant defiance to me keeps me amused and on my toes. I love everything about you, even when we fight."

It looked like they were close to kissing again till Gareth interrupted them, "I don't see how petty squabbling is entertaining to you both."

"Oh come off it Gareth! You just reminded us how much Sarah and I would annoy each other when we first met! Only Sarah's eyes have green fire instead of blue."

Sarah blushed a deep shade of red and tried to hid her face in Jareth's poet's shirt,

"Jareth…"

Jareth chuckled is a strange deep tone before giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head,

"Sorry love, but I love that adorable blush of yours-"

Gareth cut him off, much to my comfort. I liked seeing Jareth and Sarah together as a cute couple, but the words and images kept bringing back too many past memories that made me feel sick inside.

"Could you people spare us your private conversations and help us resolve the issue at hand perhaps?"

Jareth gave a smirk to his brother from his throne and rubbed his chin with a gloved hand.

"What do you propose I do Gareth?"

"Isn't there a law or tradition that guides us to help Lady Alex decide which is more important?"

I felt myself fuming, "Excuse me? Wait just a darn minute! I've already made my decision, you can't just order my life around, and I'm from a different realm for crying out loud! You, you so-called Dream King do not have any say in what I do with my life!"

Gareth whirled around to narrow his eyes at me and growl, "Of all the spoiled and selfish-"

"Oh shut up Gareth before you say something you'll regret later!"

Jareth barked from his throne, and then raised an eyebrow at Sarah before quickly masking his features into a serious face.

"Believe me; I know when to avoid a woman's scorn. You ma need to remember that in the future with these Williams women. And to answer your question, there is an old tradition and law that both you and Lady Alex must fallow."

That brought both of our attentions back to the couple before us.

Jareth cleared his throat and flicked his wrist to create a crystal out of thin air, "Higgle, come to the throne room please and bring the book from my office desk, the one from the recent century."

He popped the crystal as if it were a normal bubble, and Sarah gave him a look.

"What concerns you my Precious?"

"Jareth, we've discussed this, will you please be nice to Hoggle?"

"He's my most trusted adviser and my head gardener Precious, I cannot help but have a little fun with him since he is so sensitive…"

"Jareth!"

Jareth chuckled and held Sarah tighly against him to prevent her from leaving his lap,

"Sarah, he's worked for my family for years and he was the most trusted until you happened along, now I only torture him to annoy him. It is more fair than the Bog of Eternal Stench don't you think?"

Before any of us could reply to that comment, an old, yet strange little dwarf entered the room carrying an old tom that looked bigger than him!

"Oh Hoggle!" Sarah tried to rise from Jareth's lap to go help her friend but Jareth held her secured.

"Jareth, we have talked about the cruelty-"

"And you love it Precious, Hogget, you can put it down now!"

The dwarf gently placed the heavy book on a nearby stone ledge then felt flat on his back breathing heavily.

Feeling concerned I rushed over to help him to his feet, "Sir, you alright?"

He gruffed at me in a similar way that my grandpa would when he would being stuborrn,

"Geez, I'll be fine Missy, that rat's just trying ta-"

His eyes widened in horror when he looked at me, "AHHH! Gets away! Gets away ya ruddy fairy!"

"Hoggle!" Sarah called from the throne where her beloved held her captive, "This is Alex! Remember her, my cousin?"

Jareth smiled at poor Hoggle's plight, and Gareth's shoulders began shaking as he tried to hid a smile, I glared at him as Hoggle picked himself up off the floor.

"She-she's not a fairy? She won't bite me?"

"You are close to being right Hoggle…she already has the height and temper of a fairy" Gareth chortled behind a gloved hand, I glared pitchforks at him.

Jareth summoned another crystal and suddenly the book was levitating off the ledge and in midair in an upright position ready to be used!

Sarah gently punched him in the shoulder, "why did you make Hoggle go through so much trouble if you could have done that sooner?"

Jareth chuckled and reached into his vest pocket to receive a pair of old fashioned spectacles to perch on his nose before opening the old worn book,

"Precious, you would never spoil my fun would you, besides I needed to call upon Hogshead anyways."

The dwarf huffed and stomped his small foot on the tile floor, "For the millionth time its Hoggle! Hoggle!"

Jareth ignored him and pulled Sarah further up his lap so she could read the text with him, he mumbled under his breath as he flipped through the pages for the proper subject. He pointed to the section he was looking for and showed Sarah, who after reading it looked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"You wouldn't?" she whispered, as his face made a wicked grin in her direction.

"Why not Precious? It will help solve the dilemma with Alex, make things more flexible for the wedding, and relieve us of stressful tension before the events. Trust me Precious, I have a plan, it'll be a bit of lark really."

"But that is cruel!"

Jareth smiled and put a gloved finger to her lips, "Ssshhhh, surly even my queen wouldn't mind a few amusements that comes with wisdom?"

Gareth gave a low growl, "will you two sod all the mush and get the point!"

Jareth continued to stare at Sarah as if she were the only one in the room, "What do you say Precious? Both of us do have a wicked side."

Hoggle scratched his head under his cap, "I'ms confused, what's going on here?"

A smile started to form upon Sarah's face as the idea dawned upon her mind, "If this doesn't work my love, you owe me big time!"

Jareth chuckled, "don't I always." He kissed her cheek and then became serious again as Sarah relaxed against him to nuzzle her head into his neck.

"As king, and groom of this wedding party I have found a solution in the law from the 20th century, in 1925 written by our Uncle Charles and approved by the Fae High Council. You remember Uncle Charles, Gareth?"

Gareth shrugged his broad shoulders, "of course, we both trained under his military guard in our youth, what of this law?"

Jareth cleared his throat before looking back at the text to read, "_If the families of both royals__ live in separate kingdoms at a great distance, members of the family are to accommodate to assist the family and friends of the wedding party while the ruling monarchs continue to work and prepare in their entitled positions. The Head Goomsman (_that would be Best Man in your world Precious) _is naturally head of the Groom's side of the family so it would be his responsibility to prepare the Bride's party to the preparations and new customs. And in return, the Head of the Bride's Maids (_Maid of Honor_)is to also assist the Groom's side of the family by assisting the Head Groomsman in preparations of the Bride and Groom before their appointed day and participate as witnesses in the ceremony and follow the traditions of the Fae royals. If the kingdoms are separated at a great distance, then the Head Groomsman must show his good faith and loyalty to the Groom by the services of a gentleman to the Bride's family, by traveling as the family ambassador-" _

"Wait! Just wait a firery moment there Bother!" Gareth cut him off, "What are you saying?"

Jareth closed the book and removed his reading glasses, "It's not I who appointed this law Gareth, you thank dear uncle Charles for that."

I held up a hand, "Excuse me Your Majasty, but could you please explain how this law will adjust itself for our situation."

Jareth's eyes sparkled in merriment, "Quiet simple, you don't have to live here for 3 months during the wedding preparations, just visit on occation when you have time away from your studies-"

I breathed out a sigh of relief, but I was shocked by what he said next.

"-But, Gareth is going to have to visit you on a daily basis to give you proper instruction in our customs and plan out the events with you, you are going to have to help him adjust to visiting the Aboveground again, since he obviously hasn't been there for a while due to-"

"WHAT?" Both Gareth and I yelled in unison.

Jareth and Sarah both smiled warmly at us in our shock.

"You'll be seeing each other often every day, and you'll be working together for the wedding."

OMG I thought grimly, this was NOT how I wanted the winter semester to start!

_(Please rate and review to let us know how you like this idea, and thoughts would be most appreciated) _

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**

**Hello, first of all, thank you Ree923 or your advice, I'm a fan for your work!**

**And thank you Persons3162012 for your comment I'll keep that in mind! LOL **

**To everyone else, forgive me for all the grammer errors and fuffy lines, its been a while since I have really sat back and written. It has been 5 years since I've had a break from college so I'm just enjoying each day at a time :). **

**Please keep giving me thoughts and ideas on what I can do or build upon, I have a good set of plots in my head, but there is barely any time to write and I lost most of my stories in a fire once, so I'm just trying to relax and finish the ones I've started. **

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been attending 6 school graduations, I'm not kidding! LOL**

**thank you and God bless, **

**Mandamoonrose**

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

Chapter 4

_From where I last left off I was in a state of shock next to my new "partner" for my dear cousin's wedding. Was I overwhelmed because of the new work load that was placed on my shoulders? YES! Was I also fast becoming stressed out due to the fact that I was to help host 2 non-traditional weddings? Heck YEA! Was I nervous to be working with my new future cousin in-law? NO! I was frustrated at first and remember practically dragging Sarah off of Jareth's lap towards a hallway where we could speak privately in whispers. _

"Sarah, I love you and trust you, but ARE YOU NUTS?" I whispered to my cousin harshly in the long vast stone hallway. My last few words echoed in the hollowed hall as if all was still and hidden. I'm surprised I didn't see any other creatures and staff up and about, besides Hoggle, I glared at Sarah as she covered her smiling lips.

"Oh come' on now Alex, it won't be that bad-"

"not bad you say? I'm already stressed out as it is Sarah! I need to be home studying like now!"

Sarah put a finger to her lips, "some of these walls have ears, and Jareth and Gareth have very good hearing, be careful what you say."

I sighed and slumped against a stone wall; I allowed myself to drop onto the cobblestone floor and folded my knees to rest my chin.

"I'm sorry for sounding like a brat Sarah, it's just, well, everything is coming at me so fast and it is very overwhelming. I'm sorry I'm complaining"

Sarah smiled warmly and sat down next to me, "No, you have every right to complain, you've been working so hard lately, I thought that you would jump at the chance to help me celebrate and do something new and exciting. If you want, I'll talk to Jareth and we'll push back the wedding to a few more months-"

"No! Sarah I won't let you do that! You already have the invitations sent out and everything. It'll be fine, you we both like challenges-"

Sarah giggled, "I know, but this isn't a constantly moving labyrinth where different creatures pop up from out of nowhere to either help you or rip your head off, literally!"

We silently chuckled for a while, then Sarah showed me a secret doorway hidden behind a heavy worn out tapestry. She found a crystal glowing on a shelf ledge and carried it with her as she led me back to the throne room in a different direction.

"Jareth showed me some of these tunnels on my third visit here, he told me how to find them incase my life was in danger and he wasn't around to help. Of course he didn't believe me when I told him that I took self-defense classes with you!"

She paused in the darkened hallway and pointed to a door handle on the stone wall,

"this is the throne room here, lets wait a minute before we go back in to see what their talking about."

"Sarah! We shouldn't-"

"ssshhhhh!"

* * *

"Jareth, have you lost your mind?"

Jareth smirked and created a couple crystals to juggle in his gloved hand,

"I take it you don't like the new arrangements? Just have Louisa take care of things in your kingdom whenever you're away, she's old enough now and needs the practice-"

"Our baby sister? Ruling over the Dream pools, Fairies, and Browies? She'll just want to play with them all day…"

Jareth grinned at his young brother, "Louisa is hardly a babe anymore, she just had her 200th birthday and considered very mature for her age. Mother certainly wouldn't mind releasing her into your care if it means you finally getting a social life."

Gareth took deep breathes to not lose his temper.

"Social life?" he hissed between sharp teeth, "like you, we both desire to keep our social lives in a low status because we both need quietness to concentrate on our work. Besides, you always hated the social functions Mother forced us to attend, the balls and parties, are nothing but a joke!"

"I meant you going to visit a lovely young human woman-"

"Human woman? She's as feisty as one of my garden fairies, and whines like a child. What would I do with her? "

Jareth formed a picture of Sarah in the crystal and gazed into it with intent eyes,

"if your lucky, she'll bite too, like Sarah, very pleasing indeed…"

Gareth frowned and knocked the crystal out of Jareth's hands, "Good Lord man! Get your mind out of the gutter! What am I supposed to do with a headstrong independent mortal?"

"Treat her as a lady and future family member, Gareth, she's important to Sarah. And Sarah is very important to me, as you're your brother I implore you to be patient and understanding. Always remember that things are not always what they seem, including the Williams women."

Jareth leaned back against his throne and pulled one leg over the edge to lounge comfortably.

"Oh Prec-ious!" he said in a singsong voice, "Come here please, I know you are nearby hiding."

He snapped his fingers, and instantly Sarah fell upon his lap once again with a yelp. But I was unfortunately thrown right smack dab into Gareth's trunk-like form causing us both to fall into the round cushioned pit before the throne.

Sarah slapped Jareth across the chest, "Jerk! We were going to come out!"

"Yes, but you're the good heroine, love, why stoop to being naughty, hhhmmm?"

I groaned and tried to clear my head to adjust to the new room. My body felt like it had gone on one of those themepark rides where the floor drops out from under you and you stick to the walls as it spins. I could never remember the name of that ride since it made me too dizzy. When I moved to sit up I found myself looking straight up at the surprised face of Gareth.

I scrambled to get off of him, "I'm so sorry! I'll just be going now!"

Without waiting for anyone to say anything else I bolted out for the throne room into a long hallway.

When I stopped to rest my feet, I leaned against a tall wooden door. I felt it open behind me and I nearly stumbled into the room.

It was very elegantly furnished keeping with the medieval theme with silver and dark blues. There was a large chest at the bed, a carved wooden desk, chair, wardrobe, and bed. Just staring at the bed made me too tired to stand, I suddenly felt more tired than usual.

I couldn't fight the feeling of sleep since I first entered the room.

Throwing all concerns aside I walked over to the elegantly large bed and fell down upon it to take a short nap among the soft goose feather pillows.

I already had a long day so I felt too exhausted to stay awake. Plus I didn't sleep well the night before due to late night studying for a test, there was no test tomorrow, so I knew I could sleep for a while.

I just wish I knew who room I was in….I yawned before drifting off to sleep…it's a nice room…

_(Please rate and review to let us know how you like this idea, and thoughts would be most appreciated) _

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box" _


	5. Chapter 5

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

Ch 5

As I slept, I felt more deeply rested than I ever felt in a long time! Ever since I started high school I began to have issues sleeping. It wasn't nightmares, an uncomfortable bed, or sensitivity in my body; I simply can't rest when I'm under stress. This time though I was in a real dreamless sleep that seemed to take all my stress way like a misty fog that gave me a peace of mind.

I awoke to sounds that reminded me of humming birds from our garden, the buzz of their wings. Yet, this buzz was light like the tinkling of little bells. I rubbed my eyes in attempt to open them, and found this room had really brightened since yesterday.

Suddenly I looked around me and realized that I wasn't in the same room from yesterday in the Goblin castle, was all of yesterday a dream? I shook my head while trying to sit up. I drank in my surroundings; it looked like an apartment pent house of a fancy expensive hotel. This place was enormous and the colors were warm and soft with pale whites and blues. The bed was certainly bigger than the one I slept in last night, and the sheets were soft and white instead of navy. Looking past the sheets I realized something else, I was naked! All over! When did I remove my clothes? I used a sheet to cover me as I crawled around the giant bed to look over the sides to see if my clothes were on the floor. The wooden floors were spotless, but no article of clothing was in sight.

I sighed and fell back against the soft decorative pillows to think, was this another dream? I could never afford this room! And I certainly was the type of girl to go out drinking and sleeping with random people. Shocked, I looked under the blankets to check for blood and didn't find any sign of struggle or sexual activity. I sighed again, but out of relief. My virginity was still intact, but what now? How will I get home if I had no clue where I was?

Then I heard that buzzing noise again, it was coming from the open walk in clothset this time. I sat up and was really freaked out to see a powder blue day dress hover in the air over towards me! Then I hear high pitched voices coming from inside the dress.

"A little to the Left now Peppy, we'll surprise her when she wakes up."

"I hope she likes it, we haven't had other woman stay here before other than the royal family. She is pretty though, I can see how his majesty fell for her charms."

I quietly scooted further away till I was against the wooden headboard of the large bed, the dress and voices continued to come closer to the edge of the bed.

One of the voices scoffed, "she is the first mortal female to ever step foot here, I hope she's not like one of those spoiled fae women who used to visit."

"His majesty has good taste, she is very pretty, love her hair! I do hope she has a good firy personality to go with it! His majesty deserves a little sweet and spice in his life!"

"Now stop that!" the older voice scolded gently as the dress began to descend gently onto the edge of the bed.

"His majesty is an honorable man, it is a wonder that a lovely woman arrives but why is he not here to present her properly?"

Just as the dress was lowered onto the bed, I gasped when I saw two little winged creatures flutter away from the dress sleeves making the same buzzing noise I heard before. Judging by their glittery wings, outfits, bright hair, and pointed ears my first guess was differently fairies.

Both of them stared at me while I took in their appearances. I knew both were female by their voices and vocabulary, and they were not wearing scantily dressed outfits the way I usually see them in storybooks. They wore long tiny dresses that had the same medieval theme Sarah was wearing, only they had flowery patterns of brighter colors that gave them an extra shine. Their hair was wavey and widely curled down to their waists, one of them had a deep dark red color and the other was so pale blonde it looked almost white. The one with red hair had a more youthful appearance while the other seemed to appear older with an air of maturity and calm wisdom. Even their glittery wings were different colors, the blonde's was dark blue and the redhead's was lighter.

"Oh! She's awake! Hello!"

The red headed one squealed as she flew right into my face and began to hug my right cheek. I began to feel, what would best be described as, butterfly kisses on my cheek.

Why was she hugging me and kissing me? I though Sarah and Hoggle said they bite?

The blonde groaned, "Oh Pippy that isn't proper! I humbly apologize Miss for my little sister's behavior; it is her first time seeing mortals and her first time being a maid. We'll leave if you want us to."

The redhead stopped her antics to sit on my shoulder, "Aw Celia! Don't be a boring wench; I'm just giving her a few blessings!"

"You don't even know her, young one, so do compose yourself!"

From the corner of my eye I think I saw the fairy named Pippy pout, "I'm sorry Celia, I'm just so excited! It has been ages since we have had any new company around here, and she's a young lady too! It is wonderful to make new friends from different places!"

Celia rolled her head to the side to sigh, "we are to be proper young ladies at all times Pip, come let us introduce ourselves."

She flinted over to my blanket covered lap and curtsied, "Good Morning Miss, we will be your personal maids during your stay at the castle. My name is Celia Springwater and this is my young sister and maid–in-training Pippy Springwater. Anything you desire we will do our best to fulfill. Might we inquire your name Miss?"

I cleared my throat to try and find my voice, reminding myself that I was still stuck in the fairytale world, "Y-you can call me Alex, all my friends and family do. It's, well, a pleasure to meet you both."

"Aw see! I knew she would be nice!" Pippy cheered, jumping up to hug my face again.

"Pippy, please control yourself. I apologize again Miss Alex, is there anything in particular you would like for breakfast?"

I couldn't help but smile at these child-like creatures, I couldn't seem to find anything evil about them, but I knew I needed answers.

"Um, could you please answer I few questions I have?"

Celia frowned, but nodded your head, "I'll answer what I can Miss."

"Thank you, um, where exactly am I?"

_(Please rate and review to let us know how you like this idea, and thoughts would be most appreciated) _

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box" _


	6. Chapter 6

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

Chapter 6

I pulled the white sheets further up my naked chest out of modesty as the kind fairy maid Celia gave me a puzzled look as she answered my question.

"Why, you're in the Woods Kingdom Miss Alex. Also known as the Kingdom of Dreams, where dreams are gifted or granted to all creatures. You feeling alright?"

I put a hand to my forehead to groan, "I keep expecting to wake up from a dream these last two days…wait!"

My mind began to spin as I remembered my schedule, "Oh my gosh, I need to get home!"

I jumped out of the massive bed, pulling the sheet with me to cover myself as I ran over the wooden floor to search for the nearest door I could find to let me out of this pent house. I opened the first white door to find a large bathroom that was decorated with the same theme as the bedroom, but the tub was made of marble stone and large enough to fit 10-12 people!

Thoughts of school responsibilities pushed away my new found discovery, so a rushed to find another wooden door while Pippy and Celia flew behind me trying to stop me.

"Miss Alex please!"

"Miss Alex, please not that door please! You're not ready yet!"

I ignored them as I pulled open the door to find a room that was elegantly more decorated than the other rooms I had seen so far. It carried a similar theme to the other bedroom, only the colors were warmer blues, whites, gold, and black. The bed was four-poster and enormous in size! I glanced around the room noticing the tall window curtains were not opened yet, but sunlight still shone through the crakes to give a little light to the room. I went by an open fireplace to pull back one curtain to get a better look at the room.

When I did, I noticed in the corner of my eye that there was movement on the other side of the room. I looked over to see a tall man stand up from behind the large wooden desk as if he were hiding underneath it. He reminded me of the Jareth and Gareth with his fuzzy hair, pointed ears, and fancy clothes. But why was he sneaking around a desk? He didn't look or act like he was part of the work staff that's for sure. He was attractive with dark features and blonde hair, but it wasn't pale like Jareth's. His narrow eyes turned and saw me and I noticed the markings around his eyes were dark red and pale yellow, a contrast to his flashing blue eyes. I think he was just as surprised to see me as I was of him. Suddenly I remembered my current state of undressed, I clutched the sheet tighter to myself when I noticed this strange man's facial features transform from surprised to smug. I recognized that look, it meant trouble.

I carefully started to back away towards the door when my back came into contrast with something hard, then giant strong hands gripped my bare shoulders, yet they were gentle on me.

I was about to scream when I heard a familiar growling voice,

"Rudolf, what are you doing in my chambers?"

_(Please rate and review to let us know how you like this idea, and thoughts would be most appreciated) _

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box" _


	7. Chapter 7

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

Chapter 7

If I had any sense I should have fainted, but I couldn't, my legs and clutched hands shook while my face blushed beneath my bedridden curls as I listened to the two men bicker about invasion of privacy. I felt more embarrassed than even the time Rob dumped me at a public café in front of my parents. I stayed quiet as the Fae royals bickered at each other.

The blonde, Rudolf, I think, was red faced and looked uncomfortable as the King of Dreams behind me stared him down coldly.

Rudolf looked frustrated and intimidated, but stole leering glances at my direction as if I was a juicy side of meat at the dinner table.

Gareth spoke calmly, growled softy, yet when I looked up at his tall form, I saw the fire in his eyes blazing at the lesser man who invaded his bedroom to ransack his desk.

His gloved hands on my shoulders tightened when his words became more severe,

"…and if you even so much as glance or lay a finger on this young lady, I'll see to it that you are properly punished, by my own hands."

Rudolf sneered, "She's a mortal, _cousin_, and she hasn't been marked by any male yet so I don't see why you should keep her if she isn't a pleasant consort-"

"She is a Lady, not a slave, and you know very well what I have to say about slaves and consorts."

That threw me in for a loop, this cousin of Gareth thought I was Gareth's new girl friend with benefits, if I wasn't so embarrassed I would have laughed at the thought!

"Return to the High court Rudolf, send my regards to your mother, and never return to my kingdom without my sealed permission."

Rudolf snared and turned his back to leave, but was stopped when Gareth drew a crystal to throw at his back. From Rudolf's jacket pockets, objects fell out onto the floor, scrolls and paperwork that were sealed or bound by ribbons.

"Your dismissed, Rudolf" Gareth growled under his breath as the lesser fae scampered out of the room through a tall wooden door that slammed shut so loud it made me jump.

After a few seconds of silence, Gareth gently turned me around to face him; I could only stare at the floor in humiliation.

"Alex, did he hurt you?"

I shook my head, not caring that my wild curls covered my flushed face.

I heard myself gasp when Gareth began to gently move my hair out of his view of my face, then he tilted my chin up towards his with his fingers and gave me a look that seemed to stare right into my soul. As if he were searching for answers in my eyes and my face.

If it wasn't for the concern in his voice, I would have thought this could become intimate, that scared me more.

"Alex, were you harmed in any way shape or form?"

I timidly shook my head again, while staring up at his mismatched eyes, what was he doing? Why was I feeling nervous?

Gareth smiled gently, "good."

Then his smile melted into a frown, "where in heaven's name have you been? Sarah has been worried sick about you! And how did you get into two spell locked rooms without my permission?"

I sighed, yep, this was Gareth alright.

"Can't I get some clothes first before I answer you Dream King?"

_(Please rate and review to let us know how you like this idea, and thoughts would be most appreciated) _

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box" _


	8. Chapter 8

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

Chapter 8

After a few more snappy answers to Gareth's questions, I was ushered back to the room I had originally woken up in where Gareth ordered the two fairy maid sisters to properly see that I was dressed and ready for breakfast at his office.

When my back was turned however, I overheard him gently thanking the eldest fairy Celia for calling him to my rescue. I became confused by that comment, because last I checked I knew this world didn't have a telephone system. Could it be magic, maybe?

I was bathed in that humongous bathtub, which made me wish to never come out of the foaming bubbles of bliss. The fairy maids helped me dress in appropriate undergarments that reminded me of the many Renaissance fairs Sarah and I attended when we were young, so I was not a stranger to a corset and petticoats. The blue dress that had been left on the bed was pulled over my head and straightened out till the hem reached my ankles. It was simple peasant's dress with long bell sleeves that were tightened with dark blue ribbons on my elbows, and the material was embroidered with green and silver stars and flowers. The only feature I was worried about was the bare shoulders, but at least the neck line was high enough on my collarbone so I didn't have to worry about cleavage. I never really liked showing off my freakled skin to anyone because I always felt embaressed. Heck, I even wore baggy long t-shirts whenever I swam in public.

Pippy brought me matching leather slippers that had blue satin bows while Celia wrestled with my rebellious curls into a braid with silver ribbons and little flowers. Taking a whiff of the flowers scent I realized that she was weaving blue forget-me-nots and white daisies.

"Celia, why are you putting flowers of hope and friendship into my hair?"

Pippy grinned and flew towards the mirror to check my features, "Celia! She understands the meaning of flowers! She's perfect for his majesty if she's going to be queen over fairies!"

I jerked my head with my eyes widening in shock, "What the He-? What makes you say that? I just met him, and, and he doesn't even like me to begin with…he says I whine like a child and I bet I annoy him more than anything else. All he does is argue and make fun of me."

I must have looked upset because the next thing I knew Celia was patting me on the shoulder in a comforting way a mother would comfort a child, and Pippy hugged my face like before.

"Forgive me Alex, it's just…the way you appeared the way you did in these chambers…it had to mean-"

Celia interrupted her, "Pippy, please bring Miss Alex a necklace to complete the outfit or she'll become even more late for breakfast."

"Well, I still think he should give her a chance! I mean, she's purfect-"

"Pippy! Bring a cold compress as well! Lady Alex is turnning red again!"

_(Please rate and review to let us know how you like this idea, and thoughts would be most appreciated) _

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box" _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once I was finished being pampered with the addition of a simple golden chain that held a flower formed out of amber, sapphires, and a ruby, I was transported by the maids into a large room that I assumed was the office of Prince Gareth, the King of Dreams.

The room had a tall ceiling that seemed to be held up by tree branches and roots that connected to the furniture, tall bookshelves, a window seat, and even the large oak desk was connected by the roots as if it were formed out of the ground. The roots and branches had carvings that held the same medieval theme I have been noticing throughout this magical realm, only the cravings were small as if tiny fairy hands had etched them on the light colored wood.

I turned towards the desk and found a small table set with clean white dishes and gleaming silverware on a white table cloth. I also noticed jeweled gauntlets next to a metal pitcher and a small floral tea set in the center of the table that gave the smell of rose with chamomile blossoms. There was also a bowl of fruit with a silver knife resting on the edge, and next to it was a crystal vessel of what looked like it contained red wine.

I didn't want to seem rude, so I stood by one of the chairs waiting for my "host" to join me for the meal. I began to ponder if the table manners with similar to British manners since every royal I have met so far has British traits.

Gareth didn't appear out of nowhere in a burst of glitter, but used the door as if he were a normal human being. He had his back turned to me most of the time as he opened and closed the door, but when he did see me he just stared. I felt a little puzzled as he took me in with his glowing eyes, and I began to wonder if I had put the dress on backwards or the necklace I was wearing was inappropriate for my station of class. Well, he did call me a commoner once, I guess in his world that was what I am. What about Sarah? What bothered me was he just stood there staring at me without so much as blinking, and throwing caution to the wind I decided to break the awkwardness even if it did appear rude. I stood up straighter and lifting my skirts I curtsied to him and nodded my head to him in greeting looking at him straight in the eye.

"Good Morning, again, you're majesty."

He blinked rapidly as if coming out of a daze and then bowed at the waist to me, then pulled over one of the chairs for me, silently inviting me to sit. I compiled with a nod of my head to thank him for his kindness, but wondered why he didn't speak?

Gareth seated himself across from me at the table and created a crystal with his gloved hands and blew on it. It floated off his fingertips like a bubble and floated over the table to then land in front of me on my plate to_ poof_, transforming into a small chafing lid. I lifted the lid expecting to find nothing underneath, but instead finding that my plate had my favorite breakfast dish! German potato pancakes, polish sausage links, croissants with raspberry jam, and a slice of spinach frittata. My mouth watered just looking at it, my stomach lowly growled to remind me that I hadn't eaten for almost a day, and I normally don't eat a big breakfast except on the weekends.

When I glanced over at Gareth, he had created another chafing lid only it was over his plate, when he lifted it up it revealed only a single green apple. Frowning, he covered the plate with the lid again, tapped it with his fingers, and then lifted it up to reveal a new meal. His dish contained apple turnovers, scalloped potatoes, salted kippers, slices of a yellow cheese, and a couple of poached eggs with hollandaise sauce on top of an English muffin.

I shook my head and giggled realizing that I shouldn't be surprised by all the strange magical elements in this world, but I feared that it would never fail to amuse me.

The king must have heard my laughter because he looked up with knitted brows,

"Is nothing to your satisfaction, Lady Alexandria?"

Well, at least he finally spoke; I smiled at him as I answered him,

"It's Alex, there is no fanfare or formalities when having a comfortable private meal between partners, your majesty. I do want to make my peace with you since we are going to work together to help Sarah and Jareth. But could we at least have a simple comfortable time getting to know each other and answer a few questions before we get on with the heavy workloads? I don't enjoy getting headaches while eating breakfast."

Prince Gareth's face gave me a warm, if not knowing grin, and began preparing two cups of tea,

"Nor do I, Alex, I must confess that is the reason why I often refuse to eat my first meal of the day among people because I wish to enjoy the quiet morning away from my burdens of duty. This way I can start my day fresh and new without stress to get me weary. Milk or sugar?"

I frowned, "Oh, both please, but, then why invite me to breakfast, you majesty?"

"It's Gareth, since we are on a first name basis. And to answer your question: I do appreciate the company once in a while, such as my brother and sister because I can relax around them and not have to worry about the rest of the morning that progresses into hard topics and nonsense politics."

I accepted the cup of tea he handed me,

"Thank you, Gareth, are you saying that you are comfortable around me? You could have always sent me breakfast to my room; I don't want to get in the way of your routine."

"I think both of our "daily routines" as you call them, are going to change regardless since we are to plan together, despite our busy schedules."

I nodded realizing he had a point when it came to the future work we would have to accomplish.

"I understand, I usually like to eat my breakfast alone to have private time as well. I mostly like to eat outside in the garden in the early morning, this way I can read, draw, study, or just have alone time to myself. So I guess this will become a new routine for us to get used to, am I right?"

Gareth smirked while stirring two lumps of sugar in his tea,

"I believe, dear lady, we shall both have to endure it."

I had to chuckle over his sarcasm, it was better than biting each other's head off.

For the rest of the meal, I was surprised that we had a quiet, calm, yet interesting chat. Then I asked him the grueling question as to how I originally got to his kingdom.

As it turns out, according to Gareth, that I was accidentally transported to the Woods Kingdom (aka Kingdom of Dreams), because I unintentionally tripped over a bowl of sleeping sand that was near the bed that I had fallen asleep on in the Goblin Kingdom. Apparently, the bedroom was Gareth's private chambers that only he has access to whenever he visits his brother. He was shocked when he learned that I could open the door, saying that the door opens to no one but him and Jareth. Gareth also told me that when the sleeping sands are scattered near his bed they become a transported vessel that carries you in your dreams to the place you were needed the most. That part had both of us baffled as to why the Gareth's sand would send me not just to his bedroom, but to the queen's chambers next door.

He told me that traditionally in every kingdom in the underground, each monarch had their own private rooms; he just had the rooms sealed since he hasn't taken a queen yet. But he could not fathom the reasons why all the chamber doors would open for me. Nor, why my clothes had disappeared...

_(Please rate and review to let us know how you like this idea, and thoughts would be most appreciated) _

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box" _


	10. Chapter 10

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

Chapter 10

I was finishing my breakfast dish when I heard knocking on the tall oak door, Gareth informed whoever it was to enter. I looked over my shoulder to see the familiar old dwarf, Hoggle, walk timidly into the room with an old fox that was dressed in a similar outfit that reminded me of the story of Don Quixote.

The fox spoke up, "your royal highness, it is the honor of my dear Lady Campion of the Labyrinth that we thank you for retrieving her lady kinsmen and so graciously looked after the dear damsel. We have the honor and privilege of assessing the Lady Alexandria's condition of well being, and have the pleasure of escorting her back to the Goblin kingdom when she is ready to depart."

I noticed Hoggle roll his eyes back at the fox's long introduction and groan, "Didymous, that'll do, yous ok lady? Sarah's been worried bout ya. As is Hoggle too. Why yous disappear to the rat's brother? No offense yours majesty."

Gareth nodded his head as he fought a grin on his face, "None taken Hoggle, it is good to see you two again, even it is under rare circumstances."

He turned his head towards me to address me, "Lady Alex, are you prepared to leave my castle so soon?"

I suddenly felt the urge to stay and explore more of this new magical world, but I silently cursed my responsible side, "I, I would like to stay for a longer visit, but if Sarah is that worried then my parents would be too and…I can't let them-"

Gareth gave me a kind understanding smile as he stood up to assist me out of my chair, "Say no more, Alex, I'll transport you and your "escort" to my army's fortress near the land of Carvel so it would be a halfway point back to the Goblin Kingdom, from there my brother would transport you to the Aboveground properly at a shorter distance. My magic is not powerful enough to take us clear across the Underground and through a barrier into the Aboveground."

"Oh! No, don't worry, sounds fine to me, as…long as it is safe right?"

He glanced down at me as he gave a slight smirk, "I have transported with you before, was it uncomfortable then, milady?"

I watched with wide eyes as he conjured a crystal out of thin air, despite the fact that he was wearing gloves, those crystals were obviously no simple parlor tricks. My cheeks grew warm when he raised an elegant eyebrow at me knowing that I was staring. I inwardly shook myself to focus when he silently beckoned me to his side. I shut my eyes tightly to prepare for the fast paced trip, but it was also to keep myself from looking at Garth up close and personal again.

_(Please rate and review to let us know how you like this idea, and thoughts would be most appreciated) _

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box" _


	11. Chapter 11

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

Chapter 11

_After transporting to a medival stone fortress where both Sarah and Jareth were waiting for us, I received a scolding from Sarah for disappearing, then a wink from both her and her fiancé when they said I looked gorgeous in my new clothes. I never thought that I would see Gareth blush, but he did when his older brother clapped him on the back whispering loudly if anything "happened" between us? I turned away to hide my own flaming cheeks from the group as Sarah tried to clear her throat from giggling. She suggested I return home at a proper time so I could at least get to my classes on time. I was then told that apparently Jareth had excelled in the high arts of altering time travel between the two realms since his job consisted of moving between the barriers of the two worlds. Before I was about to leave I was given a gift…_

"…I guess I need to get back now, Sarah, I won't tell anyone I promise! I don't think anyone would believe me anyways."

Sarah grinned as Jareth pulled an arm around her waist, "Believe me, I know the feeling."

I chewed my bottom lip to keep from laughing at those two in their disgustingly cute couple moments, "um, how am I getting back?"

Jareth summoned a clear crystal in his gloved hand and gently handed it to me, "all you need to do is say where you want to be, what time of the day, and what you want with you when you get there."

"aaww you really are generous, love" Sarah poked his chest with her finger.

Jareth made a mocking growl down at her and caught her hand with lightning reflexes, "Only when it comes to you and your friends, precious, I don't want anyone else thinking an old king is going soft."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "you are hardly 'old' by Fae standards and you just don't want to admit that your such a softy."

In my mind, I couldn't really see Jareth in the term "softy" unless he was around Sarah being lovey-dovey, for the lack of a better term. I averted my eyes to the crystal in my hands instead, just staring into it its depts. Hoping to get a clue how this could make travel convenience possible.

Then I heard Gareth clear his throat to get Sarah and Jareth from their playful bantering. He too created a crystal and stepped forward till he was right in front of me. I couldn't help but stare into his mis-matched eyes as he gently touched the crystal to the jeweled flower necklace I wore near my collar bone. I couldn't stop the shiver of goose bumps up my arms as I looked down to watch the crystal merge with the diamond in the middle of the necklace to become one. Once it was merged together, Gareth leans forward whispering into my ear, "protection…"

I nearly choked at the sensation of his hot breath on my ear, I tried to shake it off to not sound nervous, "thank you…but I already told you before I know how to handle myself in a conflict."

Gareth softly narrowed his eyes down at me, "must I remind you what happened with Rudolf this morning?"

I glared back at him, then Jareth spoke up,

"Rudolf?! Cousin Rudolf, what the bloody deapts of the underworld is that swine doing now?"

Gareth signed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "he knows about Alex, she had caught him stealing from my chambers this morning."

I noticed Sarah and Jareth gave each other a knowing look before they focused their attention back to me.

Sarah spoke first, "Alex, I think you need to take Gareth's gift advice seriously."

I frowned, "what are you talking about?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at his brother, "you didn't tell her did you?"

I sighed, "tell me what?"

Gareth shrugged, "he's none of your concern Lady Alex, time for you to go home."

"What is-"

The last thing I remember is Gareth putting his hands over the crystal I was holding be fore everything became bright.

_(Please rate and review to let us know how you like this idea, and thoughts would be most appreciated) _

_"Please leave a contribution in the little box" _


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

_I was transported back to my world, but it wasn't to my house, I found myself a few feet outside my classroom. I also found my backpack at my feet fully loaded from when I last left it, but something was still out of place._

I looked down and gasped, I was still dressed in the medieval garb! I reached towards y neck to look for the necklace, I closed my eyes and whispered Gareth's name. I opened my eyes expecting him to be there but saw nothing. What did I do wrong?

While I was pondering what had happened, I noticed Judy walking down the hallway, straight towards me! _Oh crap_… I was sure I wasn't going to hear the end of this one.

"Morning Alex, my oh my, who would have thought?"

I inwardly groaned, "thought what Judy?"

Judy smirked, "that you would be a cosplay weirdo, lost a bet in a wet t-shirt contest? Or are you trying to act childish to feel young again? Cute, but bad idea."

"What'ca talking about Judy?"

"You forgot that today is uniform inspection day! Sucks for you."

I gritted my teeth, realizing she was right.

Today was the day we were required to all come in our uniform scrubs for inspection and pictures for our new hospital IDs. I glanced at the clock on the wall, realizing I only had five minutes before class even started. Judy seemed to enjoy my discomfort as she whipped her blonde hair into a perfect ponytail on the top of her head, framing her head in a pretty fashion.

I felt sick, if I wasn't so angry with Judy, I would have cried in despair at my own stupidity. I should have requested an earlier time frame or something! Regardless that Gareth was distracting me at the time.

I caught my breathe, _did I just think that_?

I checked the clock again, now I only had four minutes till I faced my instructors to try and explain my errors. I couldn't reveal Sarah's secret as an excuse, I felt so confused.

That was when I felt the oddly familiar sense that someone was behind me, my nose took in the smell of fresh pine, mint, and other spices that seemed to calm my nerves to my surprise. Before, that smell and hot breath on my neck would freak me out, yet I still found myself getting goose bumps.

"You called so soon?" Gareth's voice whispered close to my ear.

I took a deep breath and turned around to see Gareth….dressed as a human…a very handsome human of all things! Other than his mismatched eyes, he looked a cross between rich business entrepreneur and medieval legend wearing a dark suite with his wavy hair pulled back. His ears were not even pointed as before! If I didn't know any better I wouldn't have recognized him. I found myself becoming annoyed that I even thought of him and handsome in the same sentence four times in one morning.

I tried to breath and focus on continuing to stay mad with him, "D-don't d-do that!"

He raised an arched eyebrow while staring down at me, despite his change in appearance Gareth still towered over me, "Do what Lady-"

"Just Alex, please I don't have time for antics, in the next 2 minutes and 50 seconds I'm about to get into trouble with my superiors."

"Oh dear, poor little Alex: so careless with her time and unintelligent too!"

_Crap_, I forgot Judy was still here, but why wasn't she surprised about Gareth appearing out of nowhere?

Judy strutted over and gracefully nudged me aside which caused me to fall against a wall. As I rubbed my now sore shoulder, I bit my tongue to keep from yelling at her as she spoke to Gareth.

"Hello my name is Judy, I'm a friend of Alex's, she didn't tell me she was dating again."

Gareth only gave a bored expression, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not seeing any man of that interest Judy, and it is none of your business." I hissed through my teeth as I gathered my bearings.

"Aaawww, that's too bad, Rob still asks about you sometimes, maybe you two should meet up later for coffee and catch up?"

I narrowed my eyes, I knew Judy was obviously putting on an act, she was never in favor of me being anywhere around Rob again. She almost tried to have me arrested once just because he invited me over so I could get my stuff back. Why was she being so helpful now?

Judy ignored me and continued to stare at Gareth, licking her lips before she spoke, "So Alex, are you going to continue being rude or are you going to introduce me to your new handsome friend?"

I inwardly groaned, I couldn't believe this lady! First she steals my ex-fiancé, now she's trying to flirt with my new partner! She made me sick sometimes!

I walked over to Gareth and put my hand on his arm, "Gareth is my future in-law Judy, he's new in town and we are working together to prepare my cousin's wedding."

Gareth bowed at the waist, "Pleasure"

"Oh believe me the pleasure is all mine." Judy gave an annoying high pitched giggle, I frowned.

She clapped her hands, "Oh! I just had a wonderful idea! While Alex meets with Rob, I could give you a tour of the city!"

I felt close to snapping at this lady, how dare she that-

Judy cut off my thoughts while glancing at her watch, "oops look at the time! Gotta get to class can't be late, right Alex? Rob will text you the details for this weekend."

I opened my mouth to speak, "hold on Judy-"

Judy ignored me and placed a hand on Gareth's should to whisper into his ear, "see ya later mister."

Before I could lose my temper, Judy was already strutting to our classroom door. I pushed a negative feelings aside and grabbed Gareth's arm to pull him around a corner in the corridor. "Gareth, I need one of your balls please!"

Gareth raised both his eyebrows in surprised, "I never considered a lady like you to have a vulgar mind."

"What? I'm talking about one of those crystal ball things you and Jareth make. What are you talking about?"

I was surprised to see Garth's cheeks turn warm, "Why do you need a crystal, Alex?"

I shook my head to focus, "My clothes didn't change when I was sent here, I' out of uniform and today's an inspection by my instructors. I'm really in trouble right now!"

Gareth nodded, "I understand, I did serve in a military position in my youth, so I'll help you."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "thank you, thank you, thank you, so much!"

Gareth placed both his hands on my shoulders, I have never seen his hands without his gloves so was amazed how warm they were. When he brushed them up my shoulders towards my neck, I felt myself get goose bumps and slightly shiver.

"W-what a-are you doing?"

"Sssshh, calm your mind and shut your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Close your eyes and picture your uniform and anything else you might need."

I sighed and closed my eyes, I remembered every article I needed from the scrub pants and white socks to match the clean new sneakers. I also tried to think of my hair out of the braids into a bun behind my neck so my hair wasn't in my face.

"Alex, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to see Gareth's gold and brown irises glowing as they stare into my blue ones. I suddenly couldn't speak or even move away from his intense gaze. What was happening to me?

Gareth finally spoke, "you better run you cannot be late for inspection."

I blinked, then looked down to see that my clothes have changed from that pretty blue dress to my brand new hospital scrubs: white for the short sleeved top, and burgundy red bottoms. I even touched my hair in fascination to find that it was just as I imagined it would be.

Gareth cleared his throat, "if you have more need of my services, my lady, I must return-ugh!"

I had cut him because I had launched myself at him to give him a big hug,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much Gareth!"

I think I scared him because he just stood there in shock not moving even when I ended the hug to smile at him and wave. I grabbed my backpack near the door and realized that the clock still read 1 minute till on it when I am sure what happened to me took longer than that. I looked over my shoulder to grin at a still shell shocked Gareth who was wide eyed and hadn't moved from his position.

"You can let go of the time continuation now, your majesty! I'll see ya later, thanks again!"

I opened my classroom door and ran inside, leaving the poor Dream King shaking his head.

_(Please leave a contribution in the little box -Labyrinth)_


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

_ After the strange events that occurred both Above and Underground, I found myself settling into a rather confusing change of pace. When I was originally told by Jareth and Sarah that Gareth and I were to be partners to help put together two weddings, I thought that usually involved actually working together. I didn't hear much from the Dream King for almost a week, and decided to study and make plans on the side with Karen over the phone for the Aboveground wedding. So far the location by the lake near the park where Sarah would hang-out was secured, Karen was going to get some large tents rented, and she and I both agreed to have my mother and I do the cake. Since it was to be a smaller private wedding for the Aboveground not too many details had to be made, plus Sarah and Jareth wanted it to be quiet and inconspicuous as possible so not to attract too much attention. _

_Rob also texted me four times about Judy's plan, but I never texted back. I couldn't believe he was that dumb to think at because Judy is unavailable he can see me as if everything he said and did never happened. I still feel stupid over the fact that I found him intelligent and witty enough to be a soul mate years ago._

_A few days later, I went out to the gazebo again to look for him in his owl form, instead I found a tall pile of old books on the table with a note from Gareth saying that he wasn't available, but brought me material to study about the Fae culture. I stomped my foot like a I was 5 years old again, doesn't he realize that I'm already in school and need to study my brains out as it is? How dare he! First I have to deal with him as a new surprise in-law, second; he argues with me and calls me a childish fairy, third; he made me nervous on purpose with his whole stalking game, and now he piles more work on me despite all the stress I'm under! I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Sarah's, fingering Gareth's "protection" gift around my neck. _

"…and now how am I even going to explain anything to Mom about this? I've got a copy of _Elvin_ language for crying out loud here, she's going to realize that it is not a procedure for medical practice. Sarah, I know this is one of the few days you're home, but what am I suppose to do?"

I heard Sarah chuckle over the phone, "you know, I asked two talking doors that once and instead they gave me a riddle."

"Sarah, this is serious! I already have two exams this week on the eyes and baby medications, do you understand how many vocabulary words that is?!"

"Alex, calm down! I'm sure it's just his idea of helping-"

"Well, he has gone too far this time! How am I supposed to memorize _Elvish _for crying out loud? Him and his nice hair and gentlemanly manners should have realized that he was more of a-"

"Alex calm down, he's just out having lunch-!"

"How dare he leave me all this work to myself! He's probably out with Judy by now…"

"Wait! Time-out! Judy 'the-one-who-snatched-up-Rob-from-you', that Judy?"

"Yeah, she ran into Gareth and I when I 'poofed' off to school a few days ago, she was all over Gareth as if he were catnip!"

"Don't worry about it, Jareth and his relatives tend to have that effect on humans-"

"Well you should have seen it Sarah, she was eyeing him like candy and had the nerve to ask him out, and dump Rob on me to baby-sit. It was supposed to be today but I never responded to any of his texts."

"Are you serious?! Wow, she never let Rob even speak to you on the phone or in person after she hooked her claws on him, now because she sees you have something better she wants it, I swear that woman is crazy and selfish."

I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs by the gazebo table, "I don't understand what her problem is Sarah, she's been hounding me since we were seniors in high school, I don't really want to think about it. You have any idea where Gareth is?"

"I don't know, I'll call Jareth."

I protested, "Sarah, you don't have to do that-"

"hey it's ok, remember, we talk through my mirror."

I shook my head, "I'm still getting used to the idea of fairy tales being real."

I listened through the phone to hear what Sarah asked her fiancé.

"…anyways, Jareth, where's Gareth now?"

I pressed my ear against the receiver to hear what Jareth had to report.

"…he did mention this morning at breakfast that he was planning to have lunch with a lovely young lady, other than that precious I …"

I held the phone away from my face in shock and depression. Why were all men alike? Playing nice one minute, then ditching the next day? I couldn't believe he planned to date Judy despite how she acted. I mean, I didn't tell him about my history with her, but I thought that was obvious enough by her rudeness.

_I cannot believe he turned out to be another jerk who could easily be blinded by a pretty face!_

"That does it! Prince Gareth! I wish you would stop your mind games and get you're toned hid over here right now! Or I swear I'm going to hit you with my Anatomy book this time aiming for one of your beautiful eyes!"

"What did you say?" came a pair of muffled voices over the phone.

I clamped a hand over my mouth I had forgotten Sarah and Jareth were still on the phone. Then I heard Sarah laughing her head.

"What's so funny Sarah?" I growled.

Sarah chuckled, "you like him! I knew you would! I knew it!"

I was dumbstruck, "What are you talking about?"

"That is exactly what I was going to say, Alex, you do realize that insulting a royal's person brings a high punishment."

I gasped and turned around to find Gareth glaring down at me, he was in back in his medieval style of clothing again with that cape with feathers that seemed to flow in the wind. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, trying to not lose my temper after my rant.

"What are you doing here?"

"You called, and since I was insulted, I demand an examination."

I took a breath to try and calm down, "listen I understand that you find me annoying, and that you are busy as a monarch and all that, BUT please don't take it out on me by treating me like I am a simpleton."

"Then cease acting like one at once, what little difficulties do you need help with this time? I see it has become quite apparent that you cannot do much without my assistance. As you said before, I am a ruling monarch with a tight schedule, so why is it that I need to bend myself to bow down to your every wish just because I want to fulfill my role to honor my brother and future sister-in-law?"

I fought to keep my jaw from dropping; _did he just call me useless? That did it!_

I growled and took a step towards him, my teeth gritting towards his face, "how dare you, you, accusing me of being useless. I may not have magic in my arsenal, nor a castle full of servants to do my bidding, but I will do my best with what I know and have to honor my cousin and best friend who has always been there for me like a sister since we were born. I have enough to worry about as it is with drills at school and working towards getting a better job, but if you want to ditch me to so you can see Judy fine with me! At least leave behind a language tutor so will not have to study alone without an idea of what I am doing."

Noises came from the phone in my hand; my cheeks became warm in embarrassment. I took a breath and told Sarah I would call her back later, and then hung up trying to collect my thoughts.

I found my headache getting worse so I walked past Gareth to head towards the herb boxes near the fruit trees, "excuse me"

"You are not yet dismissed from my presence, Lady Alex!"

I felt like I was in a Shakespeare movie, I snorted, "Then I beg your leave, kind sir, allow me to leave with what is left of my dignity."

"May I ask where you venture?"

I continued my steps forward without looking back at him, "I need some lavender for my headache, please excuse me your majesty."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked near the lavender bushes by the birdbath near our herb boxes. I picked a long strand of purple buds and brought it to my nose to inhale the aroma. I felt my headache starting to leave me as I walked back towards the house to boil some water for some tea. I felt a presence behind me, I didn't have to look over my shoulder to know that Gareth was following me to the backdoor steps.

"It's Gareth in your presence alone my-lady, I apologize that I have offended you."

Well, at least he is mature enough to admit it.

I sighed, "I'm sorry too, I have a nasty temper when I am under constant stress."

"Do I have permission to enter your home?"

"You are my guest, so you may do as you please."

"Thank you"

I opened the backdoor and Gareth fallowed me past the laundry room into our humble kitchen where I put the kettle on the stove to boil. It was a Friday so I didn't have classes at the college, but my parents were away working. I was hoping to get some work done and study for my exams coming up, but since I once again found myself in a riff with Gareth.

I silently gestured towards a wooden kitchen chair for him to sit down while I fetched two tea cups and saucers from the cupboard.

"Sugar or honey?"

"Honey please, thank you"

Once I had prepared our cups of tea, we sat in a somewhat awkward silence of uncertainty.

Gareth cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm sorry that I sent too many books, I think the fairies grabbed more than I originally planned to lend to you."

"You do realize I am still in school and have more than enough books to study right?"

Gareth sighed, "yes, but I only wanted to give you two, not two dozen, I'll have to speak to them about that."

I gently protested, "No don't punish them for a simple mistake, besides I shouldn't yelled at you again."

Gareth nodded and sniffed the aroma of the tea before drinking it.

I sighed an glanced at the clock on the wall, "well, like you said, your too busy today to help me."

"I was trying to be considerate of your time with the gentleman your friend tried to set you up with?"

I silently groaned, "first of all, Judy is not my friend, she just tries to make my life miserable. Then again that's my experience with her, but I'm warning you, if you date her she would drain you like a leach and try to control your life. Please reconsider seeing her today."

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

I frowned, "you know, Judy asked you out?"

"I am not familiar with this "date" term."

"Oh, well, it is a modern form of courtship."

"Well, whatever has changed over time in the Aboveground, it is my experience that a man inquires the lady's father for permission and organizes the event."

"Some people still do today, but not always."

"Would it trouble you if I said that I was meeting Ms Judy today?"

I bit my lip and my mind scrambled for an answer, "I, I-I, my opinion about how you live your personal life is your own business, you are a grown man and knows what he wants. I can only offer advice whenever you ask."

I looked at my lap as I spoke, feeling nervous as I spoke. _Why am I nervous?_

I felt Gareth's gloved fingers tip my chin upwards to search my face, _what is he doing?_

He smiled, "would you like to meet the lady I was planning to have lunch with?"

I shook my head, "no, no, I don't want to impose, I mean-"

Before I could finish my sentence, we had vanished from my house in a burst of light.

_Gareth, if keep doing this I'm going to kill you!_

As if he heard my mind, I heard him chuckle darkly.

_Please leave a comment :) My finals ended yesterday! Yay! Back to writing!_

(_Please leave a contribution in the little box - Labyrinth)_


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

We exited the bright light and I opened my eyes to find myself once again wrapped under Gareth's arm for safety. I felt very confused looking at his calm facial expression for a few seconds before looking around at the location we appeared in. It was beautiful! An indoor greenhouse with glass ceilings and windows, causing the sun to shine through a rotunda. Exotic plants from different countries I could (or couldn't) name were positioned on both sides of a stone pathway paved in different directions into what looked like a jungle forest of greenery. I looked to the side where I heard water running and saw two fountains running streams on either side of the building to provide water to the plants, it was impressive and yet elegant at the same time. I was in complete awe even as Gareth encouraged me forward.

"Come, I want you to meet a very special lady who holds a piece of my heart."

I shook my head to regain my thoughts, _oh, he has a girlfriend, wait, why do I feel sad all of a sudden? It's none of my business who he wants to be with!_

"No, Gareth, really, I-"

"Gareth, you've come back!"

The voice came from what sounded like a child. Apparently we had walked into the center of the garden where there was a lovely little girl sitting at a pretty decked out table laden with flowers and food. The little girl wore a simple sky blue medieval dress but I noticed sparkling gold and silver embroidery with white ribbons braided around the dress giving it a glowing appearance. Her hair was long and sandy blond braided down her back with white ribbon and a silver hair clip at the top that looked like a daisy with golden leaves, some strands had gotten loose and trailed over her pointed ears. She had a wide grin that resembled Jareth and Gareth's, and I noticed some spaces where teeth were missing, making her look more young and cute.

She was then running towards us and jumped high to reach up Gareth's tall frame to embrace him. Gareth still had his arm around my waist, but he loosened his grip to hold onto the little girl and softly kiss her forehead and smile.

"how is my favorite lady?"

The little girl giggled and slapped his arm playfully, "G! I'm ok, I thought you were going to be late! Didja bring her, is this her?"

She was pointing at me now. I couldn't stop smiling at the little girl; she seemed so enchanting and sweet. I used to baby-sit with Sarah a lot, so we both loved kids, part of the reason I wanted to become a nurse in the first place.

I smiled and tried to curtsy without looking silly doing it in my jeans, "hello, I'm Alex, what is your name?"

"Hello, my name is Princess Lousia Marie Diana Rose IV, sister to Kings Jareth and Gareth."

I smiled at her as she made her voice sound more like Gareth's when I first met him, the voice of authority didn't sound as imposing as her brother's was though, it made her look more cute to me.

Louisa then reached one of her little dainty hands towards my shoulder to touch one of my wild curls, "Ohhhhh, Pip was right, your hair is very pretty! Gareth can I, I mean, may I sit by her please?"

Gareth smirked and nodded, "yes you may princess"

The little girl giggled, "G! Mother's not here-"

"yes, but you are in command while I am away, and we have a guest, please behave or I will tell Lady Alex the nick-name we gave you when you were 30."

I tried not to gasp, _30? She didn't even look a day over 11._

"No fair!"

"Remember, don't say that in front of Jareth!"

Gareth gently lower his sister down to the ground, but held her hand as he followed her back to the table to pulled her chair out for her so he could sit her down. I found it endearing that he lowered himself to her level as they walked holding hands; he really was a devoted big brother.

"When can he visit me while I'm acting queen?"

"Princess, Louisa, you don't become a queen unless you marry a king, or a king dies leaving you the last in line to rule the kingdom."

Gareth pulled out a chair for me next to his sister and I sat down as he adjusted, I couldn't help but find myself relaxing towards Gareth's chivalry. When I was with any of my guy friends, or Rob, chivalry was dead to them. I could see why Sarah always said that high school boys could never hold a candle to Jareth. I always thought it was because he was older, mature, and came from an old world country where he was a king. I fought the laughter trying to burst out of me as I continued to watch the siblings playfully argue with one another. The seemed almost normal, except for the British accents and old world slang, it made it all the more hilarious and cute.

"Lady Alex, you've returned!"

I smiled and whipped my head around towards the familiar voice, to suddenly be bombarded by Pippy on my cheek to give me more kisses.

I laughed, "Nice see ya again too, Pippy!"

"You remembered me? I always thought humans forgot about us once they return to the Aboveground."

"Oh Pippy, how can I forget you and your sweet sister? Especially after all you've done for me before."

The little fairy settled on my shoulder to play with my orange curls, "things became slow after you left us, his majesty was acting strange as well, always sighing and looking sadly about, I think he missed you very much-"

Gareth cleared his throat, "Ms Springwater, could you be so kind as to bring out another plate for Lady Alex, she'll be joining us."

Pippy curtsied before flying off, "yes, your majesty."

Louisa giggled behind her pale hand, and up close I noticed her eyes were a pretty hazel color, but not mismatched like her brothers. I wondered about that as Louisa reached for what looked like a white flower on the table and began to play with it between her fingers.

I smiled at it, "that's a camellia right?"

Louisa grinned, "yes it is! The white ones are my favorite, even though people like to always give me the pink ones just because I'm a princess, I don't really enjoy pink that much. Did you know they come from the Above in Asia?"

I grinned and touched a smooth petal, "uh huh, my Mom has a tree back home, I believe they are called "empress of the winter" correct?"

"Exactly! Not everyone knows that, except G, I mean Gareth, he always makes sure I get the whites I love, and did you know the leaves make a delicious tea?"

I nodded, "yes, my grandma had a camellia tea tree that always made great oil too."

Louisa continued to smile, "Are you going to live here with us?"

Gareth coughed, "Louisa, she is a guest, not a pet."

"That's not what I said, and you know it!"

"Never raise your voice to a king Louisa-"

"Mother is not here-"

While the two of them playfully bickered, Pippy returned with another servant who looked like a goblin with clean clothing and a striped apron. I couldn't stop smiling and staring as they set a plate and cutlery before me. It gave me a glance at the rest of the table to realize that there wasn't any other place settings, just two for the royal siblings, apparently Gareth was seeing Judy or anyone else for that matter. But why did he lead me on and tease me about it? And why did I feel reprocusions from it as well?

I shook my head to clear my mind and thanked Pippy before turning back to the squabling siblings to eat lunch.

_Lunch turned out to be a relaxing, if not entertaining time for me. I got to know Louisa and started to love her even more. Gareth was curtious as always, but I still caught him staring at me on numerous occastions with a strange look...What happened next was even more unexpected..._

Louisa had taken me for more of a tour of the greenhouse to point out some more of her favorite plants, when I suddenly got that feeling again, the same awareness that I felt when I was stalked. I quickly turned around to find a pile of glitter on the pathway behind us.

"Louisa, was there before?"

Louisa poked her head around my waist to have a look, "uh oh"

"uh oh, what?"

"Run, Lady Alex, Run!"

All of a sudden Lousia began to take form into a pretty light golden barn owl like her brothers, but she looked much smaller and had some down baby feathers sticking out. She began to flap into the air, then turned her head to look at me and give a high pitched screech. I looked back over my shoulder to see the pile of gitter begin to grow and take form. Once it was finished at an adverage hight, the glitter seemed to melt away towards the ground to disappar. Revealing Gareth's cousin Rudolf, the slimy blond from before!

He grinned, before I turnned around to run towards some palm trees. I darted behind them and kept running through some more trees, hoping to avoid the creep who I could only guess by everyone's reactions to him was trouble. I jumped over some smaller flower bushes, then ducked behind the fountain to avade him.

As I struggled to catch my breathe, a dark red crystal landed next to me, and all I remeber is fainting into darkness...

_(Please leave a contribution in the little box - Labyrinth movie)_


	15. Chapter 15

Labyrinth Herbs and Birds

Chapter 15

_ I realized that I was in a cold dank place as soon as I opened my eyes, my head was still spinning as I stood up to gather where I was, and how to get out of it._

The room that I was in was dark with a cold breeze drifting into the room, causing goosebumps to appear on my arms and caused my teeth to chatter. I rubbed my hands and blew on the to get warm as I looked for any speck of light to shoe me the way out. It was hard to tell where I was, at first I assumed I was outside because of the cold air, but I could see only walls with no windows. As I took a few steps to the side I ran into what felt like a tree truck with a glass bowl on top. Whatever I hit must have activated something because the top glass lit up like a lightbulb, it looked like one of the crystals Jareth and Gareth used, but like the one Rudolf used before I blacked out: because it was red. Suddenly the entire black room became aglow with more tall tree trucks that held twisted branches that looked like fingers griping more red crystals. I tried to peer into one to try and figure out what it held when I was interrupted by a familer voice behind me.

"Oh good, you've awaken"

I glared as hard as I could and turned around to see him walking towards me at a smooth place as if he were just out having a morning stroll, admiring the crystals with his gloved fingers.

"You! You're the one who brought me here! Send me back!" I yelled, trying to sound demanding and not afraid.

He just tsk-tsked me with the shaking of his head as if I were a child, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

I fought to control my frustration, "why not?!"

Rudolf merely shrugged, "I haven't had the pleasure of your company, even though our first meeting was odd, and that clod of an oaf cousin of mine has been keeping you all to himself. Tell me, what does a little, pretty, mortal such as yourself, do to turn a king's head?"

I raised my eyebrows in suprise, why does he keep insinuating that Gareth and I were in a relationship?

"How many times do I need to repeat myself! Gareth and I are NOT a couple, he doesn't really like me half the time, he said that I was annoying and nothing but trouble..." Why did I feel sad telling him this, it was the truth afterall, Gareth did say those mean things to his brother and did fight with me often...well, not all the time...aaaahhhhhhhhh...my head began to hurt again.

Rudolf frowned and peered his head closer as if to examine me, "impossible! The fool has never looked after a female who isn't family before, and the looks he gives you is more than just curiousity!"

I backed away from the contemplating Fae lord and felt my back come into contact with one of the scary black twigs holding a glowing red crystal, the crystal gave off a chilling ice cold shutter on my back. As Rudolf continued to talk to himself, I tried looking around to find a way out, but it seemed that the room was a constant void full of thousands of glowing red crystals. Even if there was a way out of here, it would take too long, and Lord knows how dangerous this crazy fae was that held me here if I tried anything dumb too quickly.

I tried to change tactics and question him instead, maybe if I sounded more understanding he'll not hurt me.

"What exactly is your main goal in all of this?"

Rudolf flased his blue eyes in my direction, then raised an elegant glittered brow to my question, "Why are you so interested?"

I shrugged, "well, it would be nice to know why so many handsome men are trying to get my attention?"

It wasn't a lie, but I figured that attempting to butter up this wierdo's ego would ease the tension and get him to not feel like a mad animal around me.

Rudolf seemed suprised at first, then quickly recovered his face with a cocky smile, "Really? Do tell..."

Geez, that was fast, but maybe too fast...he could be just trying to play me. In my head, I was making gagging noises, sure this Rudolf guy was handsome (apparently all the Fae men I have met so far had this outward trait), but I could see how ugly he was inside the first moment I met him no too long ago.

"I-I'm just curious, you understand that don't you?"

Rudolf turned his head to the side and began sizing me up with his eyes that made me really want to punch him in the nose, but I kept my hands behind my back just incase, my fingers touched the red crystal to get it off my back.

Rudolf finally spoke, "I guess for a _human_ you are at least entitled to learn what is going on around you, though I don't see why you need to worry your pretty little head about anything..."

I gritted my teeth for his insults an decided to play dumb, "True, true, but it does help to know what I'm getting myself into as long as I am trapped here."

Rudolf nodded walked closer towards me creating a red crystal out of no where and held it out to me, "Do you want it?"

"What is it?"

"It contains anything you will ever want or need in your life, I can make it all reality for you..."

I raised my eyebrow and smirked, inside I was able to see through his doubled-edged deal, who did this jerk take me for?

"What's the catch?" I asked nicely.

He smiled his sharp teeth down at me and began to stroke one of my wild curls with his fingers, I tighted my hands behind my back to keep from hitting this smug jerk.

"I only want you to work for me and I reward you well, and I'll give you the choice of staying or returning to your world, but in exchange; you help me destroy the two most powerful kings in the Underground."

(please leave a contribution in the little box)


	16. Chapter 16

Labyrinth: Herbs and Birds

Ch 16

_ Did this jerk really expect me work for him in a conspiracy to murder two powerful monarchs, one of them who is my best friend's fiance and the other I just started to actually get along with? I could tell that Rudolf was really interested in Gareth as a threat, but did he honestly think that I was Gareth's weakness? He has already made it clear that he wants something of value from Gareth, and the creepy looks he was giving me made me realize that he wanted me to help him suceed in his evil goal and perhaps keep me for himself. But why Jareth also, I mean yeah the king brothers were powerful, but from what I have gathered during my visits here they were not the only monarchs with power in the Underground, even if he did "destroy" them he would still have to answer to their, possibly more powerful, parents, plus the other kingdoms will be miffed as well. Maybe this guy was just out for revenge against the brothers? But there seemed to be more to the story than that so I decided not to push him too much because he was already dangerous enough this close to me as it was, I really wish I could Gareth and he'd help me again, but it would take too long to find this place. This was definantly not the typical fairytale land that I always read about. All that I knew at the time was one thing: I needed to get out of there before crazy cousin Rudolf tried anything that could hurt me or the others, I had to warn them somehow! _

"I-I'm sorry Rudolf, but I can't ruin the love life of my best friend just to satisfy my own selfish desires."

Rudolf didn't even seem fazed by my comment, he just kept twirling the ends of my hair as if he were inspecting a flower, "You don't have to decide right now, think about whatI am offering you, see for yourself how contrived and demanding they are, before it is too late, if not for yourself, also for you dear friend Lady Sarah..."

I was shocked by his sudden change in charecter, where did this come from? Was he trying to be gentle and understanding just because I was actting understanding to him? Before I could feel guilty for my actions, however, Rudolf suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist connecting his hands onto the same red crystal I was holding, with his face dangerously close to mine, I found myself trapped by a now angry deprived fae who was eyeing me as if I was a tasty lunch ready to be eaten.

"I don't trust anyone, _human__,_ I can tell where your real loyalty lies, and I must say I am impressed with your devotion...however, the last person standing when all of this is over will be me, you can cooperate quietly, or you and your cousin will suffer at my new powerful hands, and I don't think I won't enjoy it..."

Ok, this guy was nuts and way too close for my comfort, it was very scary having this crazy dude nearly touching me and making threats, as much as I wanted to yell in his face and beat him up, I knew it would agrivate him more to doing something worse.

I turnned my face away from his and tried to give him the pitiful damsal act by (sigh) begging, "please...please don't do this!"

I even squeezed my eyes shut to bring out my tears faster, I was already close to tears due to Rudolf freaking me out with his threats.

He then started doing something I never expected any guy to do, he began to smell my hair and groan, now I was officially freaked out!

He whispered into my curls, "don't underestimate me, _human_, I always take what I want..."

I shut my eyes tightly again and tried to think without panicking, "_what do I do? This guy is NUTS, and dangerous, I'm already cornored, and there is no way on this earth I'm allowing him to hurt Sarah! But what to do?"_

_"I **really wish I was with Sarah at the Labyrinth right now!"** _

Suddenly, everything became bright and I blacked out to hear Rudolf curse before his dissapeared.

I awoke to the sound of water running, and birds (sounded like crows) screeching, when I looked around I noticed that I was lying down on cobblestone surounded by tall green shrubs that were twisted and grew in random spots connected to each other. In the center of this odd courtyard I saw marble statues, large painted pottery, stone chairs, and a fountain splashing crystal water into the air. I got up off my feet and tried to dust myself off as I tried to figureout were I was. I heard some grutting noises nearby and turned around to see an elderly man wearing many facy, yet faded robes, and doning the strangest headgear. He seemed to be having trouble sitting into one of the highest and best carved stone chairs, muttering something about his legs.

Before I could stop myself, I had run up to his side and found myself assisting the elderly man onto the stone chair, "Here, let me help you."

He seemed a little suprised at first, but he didn't complain, "aahhhh, thank you my dear, I guess after nine hundred years, the aching joints catch up with you."

I smiled as he chuckled at his jest, and then he sighed as he was finally situated on his seat. As I stepped back, I began to notice that he make it look like a throne of high authority, I could tell that he had years of wisdom and experiance by the way he carried himself and sat in his seat. I couldn't help but smile, but I was lost and needed directions.

"Pardon me for asking, but where are we?"

The elderly man raised a gray bushy eyebrow at me peered at me confused, "Why, this is the hedge maze, surly you saw it at the top of the hill in the beginning of your quest?"

"Quest? I'm not on any quest, I'm just lost. You see, this afternoon I was having lunch with King Gareth and his sweet sister Lousia-"

Chortling laughter cut me off, but when I looked a the old man he didn't seem to be laughing at all, but he did roll his eyes and muttered, "Oh dear, he's awake..."

"Huh?" I looked up and saw in shock that the old man's hat, was a bird head laughing it's head off! He didn't even have wings or a body, it just had a head and a long neck. His neck and face were purple and his long beak was orange and brown with stripes. When he started to talk, he had a spanish accent, funny I thought everyone here was British...

The bird they looked at me and chuckled, "What a delusional damsel you are! The kingdom of the fairies is miles away fromhere! And the King of Dreams never associates himself with women, human or otherwise, in his home unless they are family, too picky if you ask me! Hilarious, the idea of you knowing the quietest, and estranged King in the Underground! Silly seniorita! That's lococa crazy talk that is! What does he like with his tea, cucumber sandwhiches?! Har Har Har!"

"Be quiet!" The old man demanded to his bird hat, but the bird just kept on laughing his head off. The old man looked back towards me, "I apologize my dear, he is very rude..."

I rubbed my temples to clear my head from another headache coming on, "Look its fine, just tell me where I am and I figure it out from here, which kingdom am I in exactly?"

The bird stopped laughing and looked at me up and down, "What are you crazy? You loca seniorita, this is the famous hedge maze of the Labyrinth! Only twenty minutes away from the Goblin city, if you choose the correct way that is, hee hee..."

I held up a hand, "Wait, wait a minute, you mean- I'm stuck in the middle of the Labyrinth?!"

The old man nodded, "It would appear so, yes."

I looked towards the top of the hedge trimmings and sure enough I caught a glimpse of the Goblin City stone Castle on a hill it looked miles away dispite how big it appeared.

_Oh crap..._

I paced back and forth trying to figure out what I had said (or thought) that got me here in the first place!

Then I remembered, I think I said that I wished to be at the Labyrinth with Sarah, but wait- where is Sarah?

Then I heard a loud splash coming from the fountain, then I saw someone stand up in the water dripping and looking furious with dark hair.

"Sarah?" I asked as I approached her to let help her out, she was wearing another medival gown, only this time it was coal gray with gold and green trimings and ribbons, unfortuantly it was now stuck to her body and heavy.

"A-Alex? What is going on? One minute I'm dressing to have tea with Jareth's mother, the next I'm here in the fountain having a bath? Wait, what are you doing here?"

I knew she was rrrreeeeaaaallllyyyy going to be ticked off once I explained to her, but first things first...

"I'll explain Sarah, but first, how do we get out of here?"

(Please leave a contribution in the little box)

("Hey! That's my line" -angry bird-hat)


End file.
